Perform Ngaco
by haemoglobinwu
Summary: Para pemuka DW chibi mentas dengan format band XD,  penistaan para charas,  makasi buat band-band Indonesia yang nama n lagunya udah kesebut-sebut, jgn marah ya, itung-itung promo gratis dari wa hahaha *dihajar,  Thx for Read n Review
1. Chapter 1 Shu

DW charas are belong to KOEI, the story is mine XD

Ga tw knpa, jadi pngen bikin band dr masing-masing kingdoms, tp personilnya ga biasa :D Oiya di story ini bayangin aja mereka tu jadi DW chibi (pada imut semua kali). Jadi ceritanya tiap-tiap kingdoms dpt undangan dr seseorang buat bkin smacam pensi gtu yang akan diadakan di hall super mewah dan lengkap 3 hari lagi.. Tapi ni orang bkin syarat kl mereka kudu bkin grup band n yg mentas tu musti terdiri dari penasihat kerajaan, kaisar, dan 3 jendral perang! Harus membawakan lagu Indonesia, nah loh! Dan mereka ga punya alasan ato kemampuan bwt nolak, dgn kata lain mereka DIPAKSA huahahaha...

So, ini jadi bahan diskusi dan perdebatan di tiap rapat strategi, tentang siapa yg harus naik pentas.

Mari kita intip persiapan mereka XD

...

-SHU-

Hari pertama

Di ruang rapat..

Zhuge Liang: jadi begitulah yang mulia Liu Bei, si pengirim surat ini memaksa kita untuk tampil, mau tidak mau kita harus mengirimkan delegasi yang benar-benar berkualitas, karena lawan kita tidak hanya Wei, tapi juga Jin, Wu, dan negara gaje Others itu..

Liu Bei: lalu menurutmu, siapa yang harus pergi?

Zhuge Liang: itulah masalahnya yang mulia, di surat ini orang aneh itu meminta yang tampil harus terdiri dari penasihat, kaisar dan 3 jendral perang... (terdiam)

Zhang Fei: berarti kau harus tampil, Kongming! (dengan semangat 45 menepuk pundak Zhuge)

Zhuge Liang : (batuk-batuk karena dtepok Zhang Fei) uhuk..huk..ta..tapi..saya..

Liu Bei: adik ketiga benar, Zhuge Liang akan tampil sebagai vokalis.

Zhuge Liang: tapi yang mulia.. (berkeringat dingin)

Liu Bei: seperti yang disyaratkan di surat itu, berarti kau, aku, dan.. siapa tiga jendral yang akan ikut?

Wei Yan: musik..main..akuuu...

Liu Bei: ... (sweatdrop)

Huang Zhong: bagaimana kalau saya saja yang mulia..? (dngan suara bgetar khas kakek-kakek XD)

Liu Bei: maaf paman Huang Zhong, tapi menurutku stamina anda tidak akan cukup untuk tampil selama ±15 menit. (ngebayangin ini Huang Zhong mo ditaro dposisi manapun tetep ga bakal beres, vokalis? Vibra suaranya jelas kelewatan (maklum kakek-kakek), gitaris? Bisa bongkok dia nyandang gitar! Bassis? Senasib ma kalo dia main gitar. Drummer? Ini apalagi... Liu Bei tepok jidat)

Zhuge Liang: sangat beresiko yang mulia Liu Bei, bagaimana jika Wu mengirimkan wakil terbaiknya? Seperti yang kita tahu disana banyak sekali Jendral muda berkualitas (mulai putus asa)

Liu Bei: jangan kuatir Kongming, kita juga mempunyai Jendral berkualitas! Kau harus pe-de! (halah)

Zhuge Liang: tapi.. disini juga disyaratkan tidak boleh membawa Jendral yang berwajah tampan.

Liu Bei: syarat macam apa itu? Tega sekali! Berarti aku tidak boleh membawa Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao, begitu?

Zhuge Liang: (mengangguk lemah)

Ma Chao: hooo...aku berwajah tampan?

Liu Bei: (mulai setress) tapi, yang bisa memainkan alat musik cuma Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Jiang Wei, Guan Ping dan Guan Suo, secara mereka adalah band Shu Han terbaik. (sekaligus tercakep XD)

Jiang Wei: guru, aku yakin guru Zhuge Liang bisa, ayo yang semangat guru.. (anak baik)

Zhuge Liang: (tersenyum walo masih ga pede)

Yue Ying: suamiku, aku yakin kau bisa. Suaramu waktu menyanyikan lagu pok ame-ame itu sangat bagus (?)

Liu Bei: baiklah Kongming, siapa 3 Jendral yang akan ikut? Keputusanmu menentukan reputasi Shu.

Zhuge Liang: (berpikir keras, berkeringat dingin, sakit perut, pengen boker) ma..maaf yang mulia Liu Bei, aku ke toilet dulu.. (ngacir ke toilet)

Semua: (jawsdrop)

Beberapa saat kemudian... setelah Zhuge Liang kembali dari toilet...

Zhuge Liang: oooii bangun! Kenapa pada tidur semuaaa... (ngipas-ngipasin kipasnya dengan setress)

Semua: oh? Kau sudah kembali ya..

Zhuge Liang: yang mulia Liu Bei! Aku sudah mendapat petunjuk tentang siapa yang akan tampil 3 hari lagi!

Liu Bei: o? Benarkah? Siapa? (sumringah)

Zhuge Liang: hm, anda, saya, tuan Guan Yu, tuan Zhang Fei dan Ma Dai.

Guan Yu: aku?

Guan Ping: ayah, bersemangatlah, aku tahu kau bisa! Horas! (kenapa jadi batak begini dia?)

Guan Yu: (elus-elus jenggot, ga yakin)

Zhang Fei: yeaaahh.. kita bisa!

Ma Dai: tunggu, bagaimana dengan posisinya?

Zhuge Liang: aku sudah memikirkannya, yang mulia Liu Bei di gitar, tuan Ma Dai di keyboard, tuan Guan Yu di bass, tuan Zhang Fei di drum, dan aku di vokal.

Liu Bei: tapi.. aku tidak bisa main gitar.. (sedih)

Zhuge Liang: Jangan kuatir, yang mulia, para anggota band terbaik Shu Han akan melatih kita. Benar kan anak-anak?

Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Jiang Wei, Guan Ping dan Guan Suo: benar yang mulia, kami siap membantu anda mempertahankan reputasi Shu Han sampai tetes darah terakhir! Merdeka ataoe mati! (bersemangat, aiihh lucu..)

Liu Bei: kita harus benar-benar berusaha, Wu dan Jin akan menjadi lawan terberat (mengeluh)

Zhuge Liang: yang mulia, panitia khan melarang pesertanya Jendral berwajah tampan, jangan kuatir, kalau anggota mereka tidak cukup 5 orang, mereka akan didiskualifikasi (kali ini justru Zhuge yang pede)

Liu Bei: hmm.. begitu, baiklah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Besok kita akan mulai latihan. Demi kejayaan Shu Han!

Semua: Demi Shu Han!

...

Bgitulah reaksi terhadap surat itu hari pertama di Shu. Bagaimana dngan negara lain? Ada ide? Reviews are welcome ^^


	2. Chapter 2  Wu

Kongming the Wizard ahahaha.. knp? apa karna tmpang om Zhuge melow dangdut y? hohoho, bisaaa, bisaa, bisa dipertimbangkan, thx idenya ;D

black roses 00 wa smpet mikir band shu bawain lagunya hijau daun juga ahahaha, tapi wu bawain dangdut? apa krn tampang daddy jian mirip sm bang haji? XD

nice idea, need input for the song too, guys.. ^^

disini wa mo ceritain kejadian hari pertama d smua kingdoms dulu y, abis tu masuk sesi latihan (ini termasuk milih lagu ^^)

kali ini di Wu, cekidot..

...

-WU-

Hari pertama

Di ruang pertemuan..

Pengawal: lapooorr..

Sun Jian: ada apa?

Pengawal: hamba membawa surat untuk yang mulia.

Sun Jian: hm? Surat? Dari Wei atau Shu?

Pengawal: tidak yang mulia, disini ditulis anonim.

Sun Jian: ?

Gan Ning: negara mana itu?

Zhou Yu: itu bukan negara Gan Ning, tapi orang, dia tidak mau menuliskan namanya.

Gan Ning: loh? Kan ditulis disitu namanya sinonim.

Ling Tong: kau salah Xing Ba, tadi pengawal itu bilang namanya akronim!

Sun Jian: (mulai pusing) sudah, sudah, pengawal, bacakan isi suratnya!

Pengawal: baik yang mulia (tarik napas) Dear daddy Jian (sweatdrop)

Semua: (ikut-ikutan sweatdrop)

Sun Jian: lanjutken..

Huang Gai: lebih cepat lebih baik! (Halah)

Pengawal: yow, pakabar ni? Gw harap sehat slalu la. Gini ya bo, aqiqa mo ngadain acara pensi gtu, so loe2 pade ikutan y, ga ada kata ga mau, karena ini musti, kudu, wajib, harus, eeen, yey jengong lupita indang syarat2 nya: formatnya grup band, consist of 5 peoples of the kingdoms, which iiiss an emperor, a conselor, and 3 of the war Generals. Oukay? Ini pertandingan bakal diadain 3 hari lge, so loe pade kudu siap2 yaw. Oiye, lagunya musti lagu Indonesia! Dan inget, kaga bole anggotanya cowo2 berwajah tampan, catet, GA BOLE ANGGOTANYA COWO BERWAJAH TAMPAN! Bilangin ntu ma si Zhou Yu! (cara baca suratnya harus abnormal)

Zhou Yu: knapa nama gue disebut-sebut dsana? (sweatdrop)

Semua: (terdiam, surat macam apa itu?)

Sun Jian: hhhh... bagaimana ini..

Pengawal: yang mulia, katanya kalau syaratnya ga dpenuhi bakal didiskualifikasi. (Balik normal)

Sun Ce: ayah, ini benar-benar mempertaruhkan kerajaan Wu! Kita harus ambil bagian!

Sun Quan: Ce benar, ayah! Harus segera diputuskan!

Sun Shang Xiang: Ce dan Quan benar, ayah! Keputusannya harus cepat, tepat dan cermat! (gubraaaak)

Sun Jian: (makin pusing) Zhou Yu, siapa yang akan kita kirim?

Zhou Yu: seperti yang disyaratkan disana yang mulia, pesertanya adalah kaisar, penasihat kerajaan, dan 3 Jendral perang, tidak boleh ada yang berwajah tampan.

Sun Jian: baiklah, semua, diantara kalian, siapa yang tidak merasa tampan?

Lu Xun, Ling Tong dan Sun Quan: (tunjuk tangan)

Sun Jian: ...

Zhou Yu: (ngamuk) Lu Xun! Kenapa kamu ikut angkat tangan?

Lu Xun: ta..tapi tadi tuan Sun Jian bilang..

Zhou Yu: yang berwajah tampan tidak boleh ikut! Kamu mau kita didiskualifikasi ya?

Lu Xun: tapi..aku kan tidak berwajah tampan, mereka bilang aku berwajah imut, master Zhou.. (dengan tampang innocentnya)

Zhou Yu: ...(speechless)

Ling Tong: aku juga, mereka bilang wajahku manis, master Zhou (gula kalee)

Zhou Yu: ... (jawsdrop)

Sun Quan: aku berwajah gagah master Zhou, bukan tampan, jadi boleh ikut?

Shang Xiang: aku dan Lian Shi juga boleh kalau begitu? Kami juga tidak tampan..

Zhou Yu: ... (tepok jidat) tu..tuan Sun Jian, aku serahkan pemilihan ini pada Lu Meng.. (nyerah, bendera putih)

Sun Jian: (tarik napas dalam-dalam) baiklah, Lu Meng, cepat putuskan!

Lu Meng: (kaget) a..anu..

Sun Jian: tidak ada anu anu! Cepat sebut nama-nama nya, waktu kita semakin sedikit!

Lu Meng: baik! Yang ikut adalah kaisar Sun Jian, lalu penasihat Zhou.. (diam sebentar, lalu nyadar) pe.. penasihatnya.. be.. berwajah tampan (nunjuk Zhou Yu)

Sun Jian: Zhou Yu tidak boleh, Lu Xun juga! Kau saja! (nunjuk Lu Meng)

Lu Meng: a..aku? (nunjuk diri sendiri)

Sun Jian: iya! Siapa lagi?

Lu Meng: (setress) ng..ng..ba.. Baik.. Selanjutnya, Jendral perang..

Huang Gai: akuu.. Aku kan tidak tampan.. (nunjuk tangan)

Gan Ning: aku tidak tertarik.

Semua: siapa yang nyuruh kamu?

Lu Meng: (acak-acak rambut) aaarrrgghh.. Sudaaah! Diam semuaa! Aku yang piliiih!

Semua: (diam)

Lu Meng: hosh..hosh.. (sesak napas) ma..maaf, ehm.. (berwibawa) jadi yang mewakili Wu adalah, tuan Sun Jian, Zhou Tai, Ding Feng, aku dan Huang Gai.

Gan Ning: psst.. Gong Ji, diantara mereka tuan Sun Jian dan master Lu Meng khan tampan, apa tidak didiskualifikasi ya?

Ling Tong: (bisik-bisik) iya ya, kalo ukuran pria mapan, mereka itu masuk kategori tampan. Oi Bo Yan, menurutmu gimana?

Lu Xun: (bisik-bisik juga) mungkin nanti mereka akan sedikit merubah penampilan, daripada didiskualifikasi..

Zhou Tai: tuan Lu Meng, menurutku sebaiknya anda dan tuan Sun Jian sedikit merubah penampilan, karena masih termasuk kategori tampan tadi..

Lu Meng: bukannya kamu juga?

Zhou Tai: kalo aku, tinggal nambahin bekas lukanya aja, hehehe...

Sun Jian: baiklah, pesertanya sudah diputuskan, besok kita akan mulai berlatih dibawah bimbingan band top Eastern Wu; Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Ling Tong dan Taishi Ci, besok kita latihan di ruang musik.

Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Ling Tong dan Taishi Ci: baik yang mulia.

Sun Jian: semua harus bersemangat, untuk kemenangan Wu!

Semua: untuk Wu!

...

Ya gitu deh kejadiannya di Wu, merepotkan memang XD, review yaa ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Wei

Sekarang pindah ke Wei..

...

-WEI-

Hari pertama

Di ruang makan..

Cao Cao: menindaklanjuti surat tadi, bagaimana menurut kalian semua?

Cao Ren: tentu saja kita harus ikut yang mulia, masa yang mulia mau dikalahin sama si Liu Bei?

Cao Cao: (gebrak meja, panas digituin) aku tidak akan kalah oleh orang itu! Dia cuma sisa-sisa peninggalan sejarah Han! (Loe kate dia fosil, apa?)

Semua: (kaget, nunduk, diam)

Xu Huang: (memberanikan diri memecah kesunyian) lalu yang mulia, bagaimana memutuskan siapa yang akan ikut acara itu?

Cao Cao: hmm, itu hal yang sangat mudah. Yang pasti tidak ikut adalah Cao Pi dan Guo Jia!

Cao Pi: (lirik Guo Jia)

Guo Jia: (lirik Cao Pi)

Cao Pi dan Guo Jia: (lirik Cao Cao)

Cao Cao: ... (bengong)

Cao Pi dan Guo Jia: (balik makan lagi)

Xu Huang: ... (Ngomong dalam hati: rasanya yang kutanya tadi adalah 'yang BAKAL ikut', bukan 'yang TIDAK ikut'...)

Xu Zhu: (ngomong dngan mulut penuh makanan) jode yong moloo Co Co, sopo yong okon porge, nyam, nyam.. *jadi yang mulia Cao Cao, siapa yang akan pergi?

Cao Cao: hmm.. (berpikir)

Semua: (siap mendengar)

Cao Cao: hmm..

Semua: (tegang)

Cao Cao: Jia Xu! Cepat sebutkan siapa saja yang akan ikut!

Semua: (sweatdrop)

Jia Xu: ha? Yang pasti tidak ikut kan Cao Pi dan Guo Jia, yang mulia?

Cao Cao: YANG PASTI IKUT!

Jia Xu: (tutup kuping) iya, iya, yang pasti ikut itu anda, yang mulia..

Cao Cao: lalu siapa 4 orang lagi?

Jia Xu: yang mulia tunjuk saja salah satu selain Cao Pi dan Guo Jia, gampang kan?

Cao Cao: (pijit-pijit jidat, ngomong dalam ati: ni orang ga nolong banget si, tpaksa mikir juga gue jadinya)

Xiahou Dun: pilih saja Xu Huang, dia bisa main bass.

Xu Huang: Zhen Ji jago main suling!

Zhen Ji: (sweatdrop)

Cao Pi: ga bole bawa-bawa Zhen Ji! (lempar apel ke jidat Xu Huang)

Xu Zhu: Zhong Ho bogomono? (mulut masi penuh nasi) * Zhang He bagaimana?

Jia Xu: Zhang He tidak bisa! Dia itu tam.. Eh, can.. Err.. Ng.. Apa ya, oi Zhang He! Loe cewe pa cowo si?

Zhang He: ha? Menurutmu? Dinilai dari sisi kecantikan tentu saja aku cantik.. Kupu-kupu menari indahhh.. Lalala..

Jia Xu: (ngedumel) gue tanya apa loe jawab apa, dasar orang ga jelas loe!

Dian Wei: aku ikut, kemanapun yang mulia Cao Cao pergi aku ikut (kaya lagunya Rossa ya, ke gurun aku ikut, ke gunung aku turut, lah, ceritanya dia khan setia sama papi Cao Cao)

Xiahou Yuan: aku bisa memanah!

Semua: ga ada yang nanya kamu!

Cao Cao: (jawsdrop)

Jia Xu: sudah, sudah, tenang semua, biar yang mulia Cao Cao yang putuskan.

Cao Cao: hhh.. Yang ikut adalah aku, Jia Xu, Dian Wei, Xiahou Yuan dan Xu Zhu! Tidak terima bantahan!

Jia Xu: (sedih, ternyata ga diakui berwajah tampan, terpaksa harus ikut)

Dian Wei: dengan segala hormat, yang mulia.. (ga peduli diakui ga tampan)

Xu Zhu: brrrph... (nyemburin nasi karena kaget namanya masuk nominasi)

Xiahou Dun: cih.. (ga rela disemburin nasi sama Xu Zhu karena duduk di depan Xu Zhu)

Xiahou Yuan: baiklah, aku akan memanah!

Cao Cao: bukan memanah Yuan! Main band!

Xiahou Yuan: oh?

Cao Cao: (pijit-pijit jidat)

Zhen Ji: lalu siapa yang akan mengajarkan main bandnya yang mulia? Secara Wei ga punya grup band macam di Shu ato Wu.. Yang kita punya cuma duet maut Cao Pi dan Guo Jia. (eehk?)

Cao Cao: Jia Xu, bagaimana ini?

Jia Xu: gampang atuh yang mulia (kenapa dia jadi Sunda begini?) Kita pinjam aja VCD belajar ngeband kilat di rental sebelah.

Cao Cao: ok, Dian Wei, sana cepat kamu pinjam, besok kita akan segera mulai latihan

Dian Wei: siap laksanakan! (ngacir ke rental VCD sebelah)

Cao Cao: baiklah kalian semua, istirahat yang cukup, mulai besok kita harus berjuang bagi kehormatan bangsa Wei!

Semua: untuk kehormatan bangsa Wei!


	4. Chapter 4 Jin

black roses 00: papi Cao Cao udh cukup setress, ga ush dsembur nasi, nanti bsa stroke mndadak.. well, this is Jin Dynasty ^^

Yurianna Shan Liu: makasi, makasi, makasi.. XD

Kongming the Wizard: yap.. yap.. yap.. nyang dsembur itu paman Dun.. siapkan aja peralatan bwt eksekusi Xiahou Yuan or Zhang Fei ahahahay...

ideas for the song plz :D

...

-JIN-

Hari pertama

Di taman..

Wang Yuanji: lalala.. (nyiram bunga)

Sima Yi: menantu, apa kau melihat Shi dan Zhao?

Wan Yuanji: huaaa.. (kaget, nyiramin aer k muka Sima Yi)

Sima Yi: ...

Wang Yuanji: ah? Maafkan aku, ayah mertua.. aku minta benar-benar minta maaf (panik, nyari handuk bwt Sima Yi)

Sima Yi: sudah! Tidak butuh handuk! Mana Shi dan Zhao?

Wang Yuanji: aku tidak melihat kakak ipar, ayah.. Tapi kalau suamiku sedang tidur d bawah pohon itu.. (nunjuk pohon mangga gede)

Sima Yi: baik, Zhao sudah ditemukan. Sekarang mencari Shi. Ayo, semua, kita lanjutkan pencarian tersangka!

Wang Yuanji: (sweatdrop) a..ayah mertua.. A.. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Sima Yi: oh? Tidak ada apa-apa, kami hanya bermain hide and seek..

Wan Yuanji: bagiku terlihat seperti main ular naga panjangnya bukan kepalang (saat melihat dibelakang Sima Yi berturut-turut Zhong Hui, Zhuge Dan, Deng Ai, dan Guo Huai)

Sima Yi: kau salah Yuanji, kami sedang bermain kereta api, Guo Huai lokomotifnya.

Guo Huai: (batuk-batuk, maklum penyakitan)

Zhong Hui: selanjutnya kemana yang mulia? Kita harus segera membahas isi surat aneh ini (liatin surat aneh itu ke Sima Yi)

Sima Yi: kita harus segera menemukan Shi dan satu lagi, Xiahou Ba, kemana anak itu?

Semua: (diam)

Sima Yi: ga da yang tau ya? Baiklah, tersangkanya bertambah jadi 2 orang! Menantu, kau ikut!

Wang Yuanji: ha? Ba.. baiklah.. (baris paling depan)

Sima Shi: (baru nongol) ...

Wang Yuanji: ah! Kakak ipar! (nunjuk Sima Shi)

Sima Shi: (balik kanan, siap-siap lari)

Sima Yi: Shi! Kemari!

Sima Shi: (tarik napas dalam-dalam, keluarin) apa sih? (dih, jutek amat..)

Sima Yi: kau harus ikut!

Sima Shi: ga tertarik (datar sekali)

Sima Yi: ikut rapat! Kita akan rapat dibawah pohon itu (nunjuk pohon mangga gede) Tidak ada kata tidak!

Sima Shi: huh.. (terpaksa ngekor paling belakang)

Xiahou Ba: aaahh.. Kalian main kereta api tanpa mengajakku, curaaang... (langsung baris di belakang Sima Shi)

Sima Shi: ...

Zhong Hui: tersangka sudah tertangkap yang mulia, segera menuju TKP?

Sima Yi: ya, hidupkan kereta apinya!

Guo Huai: uuhuuukk..uhuukkk.. gejess..gejess... (lalu mereka menuju pohon mangga tempat Sima Zhao tiduran)

Sima Yi: Zhao! Bangun!

Sima Zhao: rrrh..rrrhh.. zzz...

Semua: (sweatdrop)

Sima Yi: Zhao!

Sima Zhao: groookk.. grookk..

Sima Yi: cih, malah tambah keras..

Wang Yuanji: bukan begitu cara membangunkannya, ayah.. Tapi begini.. (bisikin sesuatu ke Zhao)

Sima Zhao: (buka mata, langsung duduk) benarkah?

Semua: (jawsdrop)

Sima Yi: kau bilang apa tadi padanya?

Wang Yuanji: "ada cewe seksi di kananmu."

Sima Yi: dasar mesum..

Zhong Hui: jadi kita bahas disini saja yang mulia?

Sima Yi: (mengangguk)

Zhong Hui: baiklah, ini ada surat aneh dari orang aneh, dengan permintaan yang aneh..

Zhuge Dan: cepat ke inti masalahnya, bodoh!

Zhong Hui: kamu yang bodoh! Intinya meminta kita tampil dengan format band!

Sima Zhao: (setengah mengantuk) si Ben anak tetangga sebelah?

Wang Yuanji: (pukul pala Zhao)

Sima Yi: permasalahannya, harus terdiri dari kaisar, penasihat, dan 3 Jendral perang.

Sima Shi: tinggal pilih kan? (mulai kesal)

Zhong Hui: itu masalahnya Ziyuan, disini disyaratkan tidak boleh membawa yang berwajah tampan, kau tau kan kita semua berwajah tampan? (narsis amat ni orang)

Xiahou Ba: tapi kak Yuanji tidak tampan..

Zhong Hui: baik, ku ralat, kita semua kecuali Wang Yuanji.

Guo Huai: uhuk.. lalu bagaimana? Kaisarnya saja tampan..

Sima Yi: (bersemu)

Zhong Hui: gimana ya? Ga tau ni, tapi katanya kalo ga lengkap 5 orang bakal di-dis..

Sima Zhao: hooahhm...si Didis anak tetangga sebelah?

Wang Yuanji: (pukul pala Zhao)

Sima Shi: tidak usah saja ikut

Sima Yi: ...

Zhong Hui: tapi Zhuge Liang ikut, yang mulia..

Sima Yi: apa? Si kumis lele ikut? Kalau begitu aku ikut! Aku akan mengalahkannya dan membuktikan eksis nya Jin. Deng Ai, Guo Huai, ikut!

Sima Shi: tidak menarik, aku pergi saja. (dih, cuek amat)

Sima Zhao: aku juga ah..

Xiahou Ba: aku juga ikut kak Sima Shi saja.

Sima Yi: Shi! Zhao! Ba! DUDUK!

Sima Shi Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba: (balik duduk)

Sima Zhao: (berbisik ke Xiahou Ba) sesaat aku melihat ayah seperti Ahmad Dhani yang membentak anak-anaknya..

Xiahou Ba: ...

Zhong Hui: bagaimana yang mulia? Siapa lagi?

Sima Yi: Aku tidak bisa membawa Shi, juga tidak mungkin membawa Zhao, apalagi membawa Justin Bieber..

Semua: (melihat Xiahou Ba)

Xiahou Ba: (bengong)

Sima Yi: (berpikir) baiklah, aku, Deng Ai, Go Huai, Zhuge Dan, lalu.. Ah, aku juga tidak mungkin membawa Ryan Philippe..

Semua: (melihat Zhong Hui)

Sima Yi: (pusing) ... baiklah, Shi, kau saja! Kau pakai topeng saja!

Sima Shi: aku bukan Kamen Rider. (iiih lagi-lagi dengan nada standar)

Sima Zhao: aku saja ayah, aku mau pakai topeng Leak Bali (?)

Sima Yi: baiklah, kalau begitu besok kita kerumah Ahmad Dhani belajar musik, untuk membuktikan kekuatan Jin!

Semua: Demi Jin!

...

Dasar Jin semua! Review yaa.. makasii ^0^


	5. Chapter 5 Others

Risa Kirkland Cavallone: ahahaha.. wa jg author gaje, makasi, makasi, makasi, slm knal ya..

Kongming The Wizards: (tepok jidat)

black roses 00 : well, here it is, hope u like it ^^

Yurianna Shan Liu: ahahaha.. ntar wa kasi tw Zhao dee.. ^0^ en sayang sekali justru si Kecoa la bintangnya, intro storynya aja dia, ahahahaha (*ditempeleng)

akhirnya nyampe di Others ni..

...

-OTHERS-

Hari pertama

Di rumah Dong Zhuo

Lu Bu: DIAO CHAAAN.. DIAO CHAAAN..!

Diao Chan: hush..ssttt.. nanti dia bangun..

Lu Bu: (nutup mulut, dih sok imut) ups..

Diao Chan: (bisik-bisik) ada apa si teriak-teriak gitu?

Lu Bu: (bisik-bisik juga) gue nemu surat ini di depan pintu..

Diao Chan: surat apaan tu?

Lu Bu: nyuru kita tampil dengan format band, ntar bakalan lawan orang Shu, Wu, Wei sama Jin.

Dong Zhuo: (tiba-tiba muncul) oi, lagi ngomongin apa tu?

Diao Chan: aa.. sudah bangun ya, ini ada surat undangan.

Dong Zhuo: sapa yang merid?

Lu Bu: ... (sweatdrop)

Diao Chan: bukan merid, undangan buat tampil di hall!

Dong Zhuo: ngapain tampil sial? (halah)

Lu Bu: bole gue bunuh aja dia? (nanya ke Diao Chan)

Diao Chan: ...

Dong Zhuo: apa sih?

Diao Chan: (setela baca dikit suratnya mencoba sabar) gini ya yang mulia Dong Zhuo sayang, kita tu dapat undangan buat tampil di panggung, bawain lagu Indonesia, dengan format band. Tau band ga? Ituu.. kaya Kangen Band yang kamu suka itu.. Ada yang main gitar, ada yang nyanyi, ada yang main drum, yaa.. yang kaya-kaya gitu deh.. Ngerti ya?

Dong Zhuo: iya..iya ngerti..

Lu Bu: (misuh-misuh) giliran dibilang "sayang" aja loe ngerti..

Dong Zhuo: kamu bilang apa barusan?

Lu Bu: ha? Ga ada, ga adaa.. Red Hare sayaang... iya kuda gue sayaang...

Red Hare: ... (bos gue gila)

Diao Chan: sudah jangan bertengkar, di surat ini disyaratkan anggotanya harus 5 orang..

Lu Bu: 5? Wah gawat, ga cukup!

Dong Zhuo: aaa, bagaimana kalau kita tanya si Meng Huo? Dia kayanya bisa main drum deh, secara dia kan temenan sama gajah (lah, apa hubungannya?)

Diao Chan: ide bagus.. aku telp dulu ya (ngambil HP, pencet nomer Meng Huo)

TUUT..TUUT..

Zhu Rong: halo? Zhu Rong disini, sapa disana?

Diao Chan: ah, jeng Zhu Rong, suamimu ada?

Zhu Rong: ngapain nanya suami gue? (suara terdengar kaya es)

Diao Chan: eerr.. maaf, maaf, ini Diao Chan, tadi aku mau..

Zhu Rong: aaaw jeng Diao pa kabar ni? Eh, eh jeng, udah denger gosip baru mas Zhou Yu belom? Katanya lagi berantem loh sama istrinya itu.. Nah, udah gitu, dek Guan Ping katanya lagi ada main sama si brondong Guan Suo, iihh.. Sayang banget yah.. Mending main ma kitaa...

Diao Chan: masa si jeng? Info dari mana tu? Udah cek n ricek? (laaah malah ngegosip)

Lu Bu dan Dong Zhuo: ...

Zhu Rong: iya, ntu infonya dari jeng Zhang He (?&^*$%)

Diao Chan: ... (sweatdrop) i..itu si cerita sebulan yang lalu, waktu Zhou Yu ma Xiao Qiao lagi casting buat syuting iklan, pasti pas ujan-ujanan kan? Pasti Zhou Yu teriak-teriak bilang ga da pulsa kan? Terus yang Guan Ping sama Suo, itu karena mereka main film "Bagaikan Duren Dibelah Kampak", kan udah tayang 2 hari yang lalu, gimana si jeng? (sebel)

Zhu Rong: o.. iya ya jeng? Ehehehehe.. eh bedewe, tadi mo nanya apa si? Kok nanya-nanya my husband?

Diao Chan: ha? Oiya hampir lupa, tadi dapet surat ni yang minta kingdom Others tampil dengan format band, harus bawain lagu Indonesia, n anggotanya harus 5 orang, udah ada 2, masih kurang 3, makanya mo ngajakin Meng Huo.

Zhu Rong: o? Gitu? Ntar ya, tak tanyain dulu..

Prrsskk.. drrskk...kresek..kresek.. Piiip.. Tuuut.. Tuuut...

Diao Chan: koq dimatiin si?

Bipbibip..bipbipbip.. (telpon masuk, dari Meng Huo)

Diao Chan: halooo? Kok tadi dimatiin si?

Meng Huo: anuu.. tadi lagi mandiin gajah, ehehehehe...

Diao Chan: (langsung kasi Hp ke Lu Bu, dikira tadi Zhu Rong)

Lu Bu: oi Meng, loe ikut band kita ya, main drum, oiya, cari 2 orang anggota lagi, kita butuh anggotanya 5! Gue tunggu, ga pake lama!

KLIK! Mati..

Meng Huo: ...

Tut tat tat tat tit tiit tiiit..

Meng Huo: halo, Yuan Shao?

Yuan Shao: ya, sapa ini?

Meng Huo: besok gue tunggu loe di hutan jam 9 pagi, ada latihan, awas lo kalo ga datang, gue kirim gajah ke rumah loe!

Yuan Shao: sebodo!

Meng Huo: eits, loe mo lari ya? Pengecut lo, banci ah..

Yuan Shao: (marah) eh denger ya Meng, gue, kaga, takut, gue bakal datang besok, jam berapa? Jam 9 kan? Loe liat, jam 9 gue ada disitu!

Meng Huo: kok tau nama sayah?

Yuan Shao: SAPA LAGI YANG BAWA-BAWA GAJAH KALO BUKAN ELOE?

Meng Huo: i..iya deh..jangan ngamuk gitu..

Yuan Shao: lagian loe juga yang mulai.

Meng Huo: oke ya, besok jam 9

Yuan Shao: siiip..

Meng Huo: kamu kasi tau si Zhang Jiao sana, anggotanya musti 5, kalo ga bakal di-dis..

Yuan Shao: kok dia si? Ga da pilihan lain apa? Si Zuo Ci aja gimana?

Meng Huo: jangan, ntar pak tua itu bikin rusuh, cepetan, ditungguin koordinator ni..

Yuan Shao: koordinatornya sapa?

Meng Huo: mas Lu Bu

Yuan Shao: i..iya deh.. gue telp Zhang Jiao.

Tuut..Tuuut..

Yuan Shao: halo?

Zhang Jiao: halo? Yuan Shao ya?

Yuan Shao: kok tau?

Zhang Jiao: kan aku penyihir, iya aku ikut, bilangin aja sama mas Lu Bu, oke? Segitu aja ya, baaayy.. (jiaah najis jibay)

Yuan Shao telp Meng Huo, Meng Huo telp Lu Bu

Lu Bu: baiklah Diao Chan sayang, anggotanya sudah lengkap, segera kirim berkasnya ke panitia.

Diao Chan: baiklah Lu Bu sayang..

Dong Zhuo: hoi!

Diao Chan: eh? Ehehehe.. tadi itu Cuma bercanda yang mulia Dong Zhuo, aku kirimin ini dulu ya, oiya besok latihan ditempatnya Meng Huo.. (langsung ngacir)

Dong Zhuo: ...

Lu Bu: (ngomong ke Dong Zhuo) oi, vokalisnya gue ya, catet tu, kalo ga, loh, gueh, END!

Dong Zhuo: ... (ampun Tuhaaan..)

...

Begitulaaah.. Review yaaa.. ^^


	6. Latihan di Shu

asyifa jarang OL: makasi, makasi, makasi.. seneng bs bwt kmu seneng ^^, keep R&R y.. piss

black roses 00: ahahaha.. makasi udh suka, betewe wa bngung ma rikues kmu yg lagu bwt Shu (itu bknnya yg nyanyi vidi yah?), so, wa ambil ini aja y (*dilempar ke kawah beracun karena melanggar janji)

TanpaNama: iya ni, jd OOC, abis authornya setress, arigato gozaimasu! ^^

...

-SHU-

Hari kedua

Di ruang latihan

Zhao Yun: nah, sekarang coba tuan-tuan semua berdiri diposisi yang telah ditentukan kemarin.

Zhang Fei: arrr aku lupa posisiku. Kongming, posisiku dimana?

Zhuge Liang: anda drummer, tuan Zhang Fei, Ma Chao akan mengajarkan teknik dasar untuk main drum.

Ma Chao: (ngamuk) tuan Zhang Fei! Tidak boleh membawa botol arak!

Zhang Fei: apa? Aku butuh ini untuk menghafal. Kalau tidak daya ingatku akan menurun.

Ma Chao: ... (Sweatdrop)

Liu Bei: baiklah, semua ke posisi masing-masing. Kita akan belajar teknik dasar dulu dan menghafal kunci nada. Setelah itu mereka akan mengajarkan kita cara tampil di panggung, lalu baru pemilihan lagu yang akan kita bawakan. Ayo kita mulai!

Semua: baiiikk..

(Beberapa saat kemudian...)

Liu Bei: baiklah, apakah semua sudah bisa?

Ma Chao: (masih ngamuk) apanya yang bisa tuan Liu Bei? Lihat ini, tuan Zhang Fei nyaris menghancurkan drum ku dengan botol araknya!

Semua: (melihat ke arah Ma Chao dan Zhang Fei, lalu melihat ke drum nya, lalu jawsdrop)

Zhang Fei: (3/4 mabok) errr jangan begitu Ma Chao, nanti kubelikan yang baru, tapi aku sudah hafal ketukannya koq..

Ma Chao: (setress) tapi aku tidak pernah mengajarkan memukul drum menggunakan botol arak!

Xing Cai: ayah, tidak boleh begitu, kasihan Ma Chao. Aku akan membeli drum baru. Tidak mungkin latihan dengan kondisi drum seperti itu. Ma Chao, maafkan ayahku ya?

Ma Chao: hhh.. Iya deh..

Zhang Fei: maaf Xing Cai, ayah janji tidak melakukannya lagi..

Xing Cai: baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.

Guan Ping: aku akan menemani Xing Cai.

Liu Bei: baiklah, GPL ya.

Guan Ping dan Xing Cai: baik, yang mulia.. (langsung ngacir)

Liu Bei: Jiang Wei, apa Guan Yu sudah mahir main bass?

Jiang Wei: sudah yang mulia, tapi..

Liu Bei: (keburu senang ga mau denger penjelasan Jiang Wei )bagus, bagaimana dengan Ma Dai, Guan Suo?

Guan Suo: tuan Ma Dai sudah bisa berimprovisasi yang mulia.

Liu Bei: mantap, Zilong, terima kasih sudah mengajariku dengan sabar. Kau benar-benar Jendral hebat.

Zhao Yun: terima kasih yang mulia.

Guan Ping dan Xing Cai: kami pulaaang.. (bawa2 drum baru)

Liu Bei: baiklah, sekarang tolong beri contoh cara manggungnya.

Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Guan Ping, Guan Suo dan Ma Chao: (ambil posisi)

Ma Chao: (muter2 stik drum) oi, mainin lagu apa ni?

Guan Ping: ARMADA!

Guan Suo: bukannya kemarin juga Armada kak Ping?

Guan Ping: kan aku vokalisnya, pokoknya Armada!

Liu Bei: sudah, sudah, terserah kalian, Armada juga boleh..

Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Guan Ping, Guan Suo dan Ma Chao: (mainin lagu Armada yang Pemilik Hati)

Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhuge Liang, Ma Dai dan Zhang Fei: (memperhatikan dengan cara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, MERDEKA!)

...

Zhao Yun: nah, yang mulia akan membawakan lagu apa?

Liu Bei: hmm harus yang bisa dijangkau vokalnya Kongming. Kongming, mau lagu apa?

Zhuge Liang: hmm..

Guan Ping: mau dibawa kemananya Armada saja..

Guan Suo: memangnya mau dibawa kemana kak Ping? Bagaimana kalau lagunya Koes Plus?

Guan Ping: (pukul pala Suo) itu lagu jaman baheula Suo.. Nanti tidak ada yang mau lihat..

Zhao Yun: ADA Band?

Liu Bei: maaf Zilong, tapi itu chord nya susah..

Zhang Fei: itu saja, Sm*sh!

Liu Bei: itu boyband, Zhang Fei..

Jiang Wei: lagunya Five Minutes?

Zhuge Liang: hmm..

Ma Chao: (daripada ga ngomong)...Peterpan...

Semua: err..yang lain deh..

Zhuge Liang: sudah kuputuskan, kita akan latihan dengan lagunya D'Massiv! Cinta ini membunuhku!

Semua: (sweatdrop - percuma aja ngasi ide)

Liu Bei: baiklah, kita mulai! Jiang Wei kamu kenapa goyang-goyang?

Jiang Wei: aaa.. Kebelet pipis yang mulia..

Liu Bei: ya udah sana pipis.

Jiang Wei: tapi tuan Guan Yu..

Liu Bei: sudah tidak apa-apa, Guan Yu kan sudah bisa dan hafal kunci nadanya, sana buruan.

Jiang Wei: (ngacir) baiiikk...

Liu Bei: nah, kita mulai.

Jreng gejreng gejreng jreng (intro masi normal)

Zhuge Liang: kau membuaat..

Guan Yu: a..anu..

Zhuge Liang: ku berantakaan.. Kau membuaat..

Guan Yu: i..itu..

Zhuge Liang: ku tak karuaaan.. (ngerasa aneh sama lirik lagunya, tapi tetep nyanyi) Kau membuaat..

Guan Yu: je.. Jenggoot..

Zhuge Liang: ku tak berdayaa.. Kau menolakkuu..

Guan Yu: TOLOONG..!

Liu Bei: stop!

Musik: (berhenti)

Jiang Wei: (baru muncul dari toilet) kenapa musiknya berhen.. ASTAGA, TUAN GUAN YU..! (Langsung lari ketempat Guan Yu)

Guan Yu: aku sudah berusaha mengingatkan mereka Boyue, tapi mereka tidak mendengarku.. (sedih, mencoba ngelepasin jenggot yang kelilit senar bass)

Jiang Wei: (ngebantu melepaskan jenggot Guan Yu yang kelilit)

Zhuge Liang: maaf tuan Guan Yu, kukira tadi itu bagian dari liriknya yang aneh, soalnya anda kan juga backing vocal.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf..

Jiang Wei: ini yang kumaksud tadi yang mulia, meskipun tuan Guan Yu sudah mahir tapi jenggotnya..

Guan Ping: dipangkas saja jenggotnya ayah..

Guan Yu: APAA? (*pukul pala Ping) itu trademark gue dodol, enak aja main pangkas!

Guan Ping: (elus-elus pala) ma.. maaf..

Guan Suo: kalo dikepang gimana ayah?

Guan Yu: ... (gedein mata ke Suo)

Guan Suo: ma.. maaf..

Liu Bei: itu ide bagus, Suo. Biar tidak mengganggu seperti tadi.

Ma Chao: dikepang, lalu diikat ke atas, dikasi pita, ahahaha.. Mmppphh.. Glek glek (*disumpal Zhang Fei sama arak)

Guan Yu: ... (speechless)

Liu Bei: baiklah, kita latihan lagi, Kongming, siap?

Zhuge Liang: a.. anu.. Lagunya jangan yang tadi ya.. (*trauma sama liriknya)

Liu Bei: lalu ganti lagu apa?

Zhuge Liang: lagunya Hijau Daun, suara..

Liu Bei: baik, mulai saat ini latihan serius, dan lagu itu juga yang akan kita bawakan nanti, bersemangat!

Semua: bersemangaaat!


	7. Latihan di Wu

Asyifa jarang OL: nyampe di Wu ni ^^v

black roses 00: gomeen,,, lagi2 ingkar janji (*ditransmigrasikan ke pluto)

Yurianna Shan Liu: tau nih, bang ma chao, maklum lg esmosi aja keknya ahahaha (*dsambit ma chao)

AjeGile: makasi udh suka ^0^

Kongming the Wizard: dbungkus? ahahaha.. bner ga trauma sm lirikny ni?

oiya, gong xi fa cai all, ta chi ta li XD

...

-WU-

Hari kedua

Di ruang musik

Sun Jian: baik hari ini kita akan mulai latihannya. Apa semua sudah berkumpul?

Semua: sudah yang mulia.

Sun Jian: (ga percaya) coba kuhitung dulu! 1, 2,3 tuh kan? Kenapa cuma 9? Harusnya kan 10?

Semua: (ngecek sapa yang ilang)

Sun Jian: hayo ngaku, sapa yang ga ada?

Semua: (diam)

Sun Jian: maksudku SIAPA SAJA YANG ADA? ABSEN DULU! Huang Gai!

Huang Gai: Hadir!

Sun Jian: Lu Meng!

Lu Meng: Hadir!

Sun Jian: Zhou Tai!

Zhou Tai: Ya!

Sun Jian: Ding Feng!

Ding Feng: Ada!

Sun Jian: nah, anggotaku lengkap, sekarang anggotamu, Zhou Yu!

Zhou Yu: (udah pucat duluan karena nyadar pasti anggotanya yang ga lengkap)

Sun Jian: cepetan hitung, sapa yang bolos?

Zhou Yu: baik.. (ngitung anggota, nyadar kalo yang ga ada adalah Gan Ning) a.. anu tuan Sun Jian, yang ga ada itu si Gan Ning.

Sun Jian: gimana sih? Kan udah dibilang kemaren supaya ga telat, cepat cari tu anak!

Zhou Yu and the Gank: baik yang mulia (langsung berpencar nyariin yang namanya Gan Ning)

Ling Tong: oooii semuaa, ini dia nih.. (nunjuk-nunjuk ke balik drum)

Semua: (lari mendekat ke drum, lalu sweatdrop ngeliat Gan Ning meringkuk kaya ulet)

Ling Tong: (mukul drum buat bangunin Gan Ning)

Semua: (tutup kuping)

Gan Ning: (kaget, langsung berdiri nendang Ling Tong)

Ling Tong: (kaget, karena Gan Ning tau yang tadi mukul drum itu dia)

Zhou Yu: Gan Ning, sudah dibilang jangan telat!

Gan Ning: loh, aku kan ga telat, master Zhou, aku adalah orang pertama yang ada disini sejak kemaren! (maksudnya ga keluar-keluar dari ruang musik dari kemaren karena takut telat, so sebenernya Gan Ning tu ga nakal lagi...)

Sun Jian: sudahlah, yang penting semua sekarang sudah lengkap, ayo, kita mulai latihannya!

Semua: baiiikk..

...

_**Taishi Ci & Huang Gai**_

_Posisi: drummer_

Taishi Ci: baik tuan Huang Gai, jadi ketukannya seperti ini (praktekin caranya)

Huang Gai: hmm..

Taishi Ci: bisa kan?

Huang Gai: (geleng-geleng) ga bisa, kau terlalu cepat Taishi Ci..

Taishi Ci: baik, akan ku perlambat temponya, (dung dung tak, tak tak dung kciss..) bagaimana?

Huang Gai: (geleng-geleng) masih terlalu cepat, aku sudah tua, tidak mungkin menghafal gerakannya secepat itu..

Taishi Ci: (menghela napas) baiklah tuan Huang Gai, demi negara Wu, kalau begini kau pasti bisa (praktekin main drum) satu (dung) dua (dung) tiga (kciss)

Huang Gai: ...

Taishi Ci: bisa kan?

Huang Gai: (terpaksa angguk-angguk daripada dibetein Taishi Ci)

Taishi Ci: silahkan dicobakan (ngasi stik drum ke Huang Gai)

Huang Gai: (grogi, pukul drum) dung.. kciss.. dung..kciss.. dung..kciss

Taishi Ci: ...

Huang Gai: (terusin main drum) dung..kciss.. dung..kciss..

Taishi Ci: (sweatdrop)

...

_**Ling Tong & Zhou Tai**_

_Posisi: keyboardis_

Ling Tong: nah, kalau nada C begini Zhou Tai, lalu kalau nada G, gini.. (praktekin main keyboard ke Zhou Tai)

Zhou Tai: ...

Ling Tong: nah, pasti kamu udah bisa kan?

Zhou Tai: (ngangguk)

Ling Tong: ayo dicoba..

Zhou Tai: (pencet nada C trus nada G)

Ling Tong: waah kamu hebat, pasti bisa langsung hapal yang lainnya (seneng punya murid pinter kaya Zhou Tai)

Zhou Tai: makasi

Ling Tong: kamu belajar dari buku semalaman ya?

Zhou Tai: ... (ngangguk)

Ling Tong: terus ga tidur-tidur?

Zhou Tai: ... (ngangguk)

Ling Tong: (mulai bete karena Zhou Tai pelit ngomong) kamu males banget ngomong ya? Itu mulut emang buat apaan?

Zhou Tai: makan.

Ling Tong: (mete-mete) iya gue juga make mulut buat makan, tapi ngomong juga gue pake mulut, dasar aneh ni orang.

Zhou Tai: ...

Ling Tong: ya sudah liatin buku aja sana, gue mo tidur dulu, ntar kalo udah apal semua bangunin gue (nyesel punya murid pelit suara kaya Zhou Tai)

...

_**Lu Xun & Ding Feng**_

_Posisi: bassis_

Lu Xun: errr.. tuan Ding Feng..

Ding Feng: apa?

Lu Xun: (takut liat muka sangar Ding Feng dari tadi menyeringai ke arahnya) anu.. kalau belajar bass nya bisa tidak kau tidak melihat ke arahku?

Ding Feng: lalu, aku harus membelakang? (balik arah membelakangi Lu Xun)

Lu Xun: (lega ga dipelototin Ding Feng lagi)

Ding Feng: (tiba-tiba balik badan ngadap Lu Xun lagi) kalau seperti tadi aku tidak bisa belajar tau! Kau ini bagaimana sih?

Lu Xun: (kaget ngeliat muka marah Ding Feng, langsung jongkok di pojok ngadap dinding)

Ding Feng: ... (kenapa anak itu? jalan ke tempat Lu Xun mojok) oi.. Boyan.. oi.. (colek-colek Lu Xun)

Lu Xun: ...

Ding Feng: kenapa sih? oi, padahal aku selalu tersenyum padamu, kau harusnya merasa beruntung, tidak semua orang kusenyumi..

Lu Xun: ... (senyum apaan? menyeringai gitu dibilang senyum? mending ga usah senyum-senyum ke gue!)

Ding Feng: oi.. Boyan.. kau takut keimutanmu tersaingi ya? ya sudah aku pake topeng ni..

Lu Xun: ... (masi ngadap dinding)

Ding Feng: Booyaaann... yuu huuu.. lihat ni, kita seperti adik kakak kan?

Lu Xun: (pelan-pelan liat Ding Feng, pas udah liat langsung jawsdrop)

Ding Feng: iya kaan? (masangin potonya Koike Teppei dimukanya – ga matching banget sama body gedenya) nah, sekarang kita belajar bass ya kakak..

Lu Xun: (ngucap-ngucap)

...

_**Gan Ning & Lu Meng**_

_Posisi: gitaris_

Gan Ning: tu kunci nadanya pak tua, udah diapalin belom?

Lu Meng: (setress kenapa malah harus diajari sama Gan Ning) belom..

Gan Ning: gimana sih? Padahal sudah mau tampil, payah, ck..ck..ck.. dasar pak tua.

Lu Meng: susah tau! Kamu kira gampang belajar kunci nada sebanyak itu dalam waktu sehari?

Gan Ning: bisa, kau saja yang payah, yeh the old maann..

Lu Meng: (panas hati) eh, liat ni, aku bisa tau!

Gan Ning: mana? Coba mainin kunci nada G!

Lu Meng: tidak mau! Aku mau mainin kunci nada L!

Gan Ning: MANA ADA KUNCI NADA L?

Lu Meng: tadi kamu bilang ada kunci nada G kan? Jangan mentang-mentang kamu udah bisa terus bilangin ga ada kunci nada L, mau menipuku ya? Anak kecil sialan!

Gan Ning: kamu yang sialan pak tua, sudah kubilang tidak ada kunci nada L!

Lu Meng: ada!

Gan Ning: TIDAK!

Lu Meng: ADA!

Gan Ning: KAGA!

Lu Meng: ADA, SOTONG! (dalam bayangan Lu Meng, Gan Ning langsung berbentuk sotong bertato)

Gan Ning: sotong? Apa itu? Yang putih-putih di kuburan itu? ENAK SAJA KAU MENGATAIKU, KAU YANG SOTONG! (dalam bayangan Gan Ning, Lu Meng langsung berbentuk pocong brewokan berambut kusut)

Lu Meng: ITU POCONG!

Gan Ning: APA? SEBODO! POKOKNYA TIDAK ADA KUNCI NADA L, PAK TUA!

Lu Meng: pokoknya aku tidak mau memainkan kunci nada G! Pasti kau menyuruhku memainkan nada itu karena nama depanmu G kan?

Gan Ning: (mulai setress dituduh gitu) ya sudah terserah kau pak tua, aku tidak mau tau kalau nanti kau dilempar golok sama tuan Sun Jian..

Lu Meng: ... (akhirnya ngalah)

...

_**Zhou Yu & Sun Jian**_

_Posisi: vokalis_

Zhou Yu: silahkan dicobakan tuan Sun Jian..

Sun Jian: aku ini bukanlah pengeemis ciiinntaaa... (sekuat tenaga)

Zhou Yu: (jawsdrop) anu.. tuan Sun Jian..

Sun Jian: (berhenti nyanyi) ya?

Zhou Yu: tadi katanya mo bawain lagu Netral yang Harimau Di Dadaku?

Sun Jian: yang barusan aku nyanyikan itu kan?

Zhou Yu: tadi itu.. lagu dangdut..

Sun Jian: Netral bukannya band dangdut?

Zhou Yu: (tepok jidat) bukan tuan Sun Jian.. Katanya mau nyanyi lagu rock, gimana sih? (mulai setress)

Sun Jian: baiklah, kalau gitu lagunya Pee Wee Gaskin!

Zhou Yu: (ga yakin) emang tau lagunya?

Sun Jian: enggak, ehehheheh..

Zhou Yu: (tambah setress)

Sun Jian: lagunya /RIF aku bisa tu.. (nyanyi) ku ingin jadi raja, (berhenti) loh aku kan memang raja..?

Zhou Yu: (setress beneran)

...

Zhou Yu and The Gank ngasi contoh perform mainin lagunya J-Rock "Cobalah Kau Mengerti" maksudnya supaya Sun Jian and The Gank ngerti kalo mereka udah setress. Lalu duduk nonton dengan wajah kusut, sementara Sun Jian and The Gank ambil posisi dengan wajah berbinar-binar.. Saatnya praktek,

Sun Jian: kita akan bawain lagu Jamrud, Surti dan Tejo!

Zhou Yu: (protes) tapi tuan Sun Jian, katanya tadi mo bawain lagu /RIF?

Sun Jian: ga jadi.. ya sudah lagunya bang haji aja yuk, yang MIRASANTIKA..

Ganknya Sun Jian: setujuuu..

Zhou Yu and The Gank: ... (jawsdrop)

Huang Gai: namanya cantik ya, pasti orangnya cantik..

Sun Jian: (sweatdrop) itu kepanjangannya Minuman Keras dan Narkotika Huang Gai..

Huang Gai: (manggut-manggut)

Zhou Tai: Judi aja yang mulia... (tumben mau ngomong dengan semangat)

Sun Jian: oke, nanti Lu Meng dan Ding Feng kalo aku bilang JUDI!, kalian berdua angkat gitar dan bass nya ya..

Lu Meng: ... (cuma bisa ngangguk)

Ding Feng: baik..

Sun Jian and The Gank: (mainin lagu judi)

Zhou Yu: (pingsan ngeliatnya)

Ganknya Zhou Yu: MASTER ZHOU YU!

Sun Jian: eh Zhou Yu kenapa? Ya sudah kita mainin lagu Kopi Dangdut dengan format rock aja, oke? Let's rock everybodeehh.. Itu lagu yang didaftarin ke panitia yaa..

...

kasian zhou yu.. review yaa ^0^


	8. Latihan di Wei

To Asyifa, Kongming, Rose, Marisa, Freesia: xie xie ^^

makasie juga bwt smua yg baca.. well, this is Wei, hope u like it ^0^

...

-WEI-

Hari kedua

Di aula kerajaan

Cao Cao: ok, apa semua perangkatnya sudah siap?

Jia Xu: siap yang mulia.

Cao Cao: kalo gitu kita bisa mulai belajar sekarang. Dian Wei, mana itu VCD yang kamu pinjem kemaren?

Dian Wei: (ngasi VCD ke Cao Cao)

Cao Cao: Xu Zhu, cepat kamu puterin itu VCD (karena Xu Zhu paling deket ke VCD player)

Xu Zhu: (sambil makan BaoZi) book yong moloo (masukin VCD) *baik yang mulia

Semua: (menatap ke arah layar)

_**JREEEEEENG... Kamen Rider Decade! Henshin!**_

Semua: (jawsdrop)

Cao Cao: Dian Weeeiii...

Dian Wei: aaa.. Maaf yang mulia, salah ambil, bentar ya, (ngacir ambil VCD lain)

Xiahou Yuan: ini pelem kesukaan Ba..hiks (nangis meluk Jia Xu, karena kangen Xiahou Ba)

Jia Xu: ...

Xu Zhu: (tetep mantengin layar)

Xiahou Yuan: (nangis makin kenceng)

Jia Xu: ... kalo ga lepasin gue sambit loe Yuan! Aku bukan dirinyaaaa...!

Xiahou Yuan: maaf.. pantas tadi aku merasa aneh, masa Ba jadi berambut panjang dan bersorban.. (seperti apa itu?)

Jia Xu: ...

Cao Cao: (sweatdrop)

Dian Wei: yang muliaaa, ini diaa..

Cao Cao: Xu Zhu!

Xu Zhu: siaapp! (masukin VCDnya)

_**JREEEEEENG.. Baby, baby, baby oooo my.. Baby, baby, baby, oooo... (Klipnya Justin Bieber nongol)**_

Semua (kecuali Xiahou Yuan): (jawsdrop)

Xiahou Yuan: Baaaa... Pulanglah, naak.. Huaaaa... (meluk tipi)

Jia Xu: (cepet-cepet matiin VCDnya)

Semua: (liatin Dian Wei dengan tatapan mematikan)

Dian Wei: (merasa berdosa) ampuuunn.. (langsung ngacir ambil VCD yang bener)

Xu Zhu: sudahlah tuan Yuan, Ba sudah pergi..

Xiahou Yuan: tapi..tapi..

Jia Xu, Cao Cao: ...

Dian Wei: (muncul bawa VCD) kali ini pasti ga salah! Ayo Xu Zhu puterin!

Xu Zhu: (masukin VCDnya)

_**JREEEEENG.. Belajar Nge-Band Kilat, Sehari Langsung Mahir Bareng Didik Nini Towok! Cepat, Mantap, Terpercaya! Dijamin halal, tidak beracun! Pancen Oye!**_

Cao Pi dan Guo Jia: (baru datang, langsung jawsdrop ngeliatnya)

Semua: (serius mantengin layar)

tiba-tiba..

_**PLEK! (mati lampu)**_

Semua: (diam)

Semua: aaarrgggh.. PLDW sialaann..

Cao Cao: kenapa mati pas saat genting begini sih? Direkturnya minta diganti nih! (ngedumel sendiri)

Dian Wei: saklaaar, saklaaar, mana saklarnyaa.. yang mulia Cao Cao, jangan panik..! (panik nyariin saklar)

Cao Cao: ... (memangnya siapa yang panik?)

Xiahou Yuan: (ikutan panik) labu takar? apa yang dibakaaarr?

Xu Zhu: BaoZiku tadi manaa.. (karena panik jadi lapar, meraba-raba nyariin BaoZi)

Cao Cao: ... (tetep diem ditempat)

Jia Xu: bukan saklar Dian Wei, tapi sekring.. (meraba-raba nyariin tempat sekringnya)

Dian Wei: iya maksudku tadi itu..eeee.. (kaget tiba-tiba ada tangan megangin palanya)

Xu Zhu: BaoZi besaaarr.. Haap..

Dian Wei: wuaaaaa.. toloooong..

Xu Zhu: kok BaoZinya keras?

Dian Wei: kau menggigit kepalaku!

Xu Zhu: ha?

Cao Pi: Guo Jia, sebaiknya kita segera menyingkir sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang ga diinginkan!

Guo Jia: betul

Cao Pi dan Guo Jia: (balik kanan)

_**PLEK! (lampu idup)**_

Cao Pi dan Guo Jia: (ga jadi pergi, balik kanan lagi, lalu sweatdrop ngeliat pemandangan di depannya)

Dian Wei: (nempel dinding karena tadi nyariin saklar)

Xu Zhu: (masih gigit pala Dian Wei)

Cao Cao: (hilang)

Xiahou Yuan: (meluk tipi dengan indahnya)

Jia Xu: (pingsan karena tadi kepegang colokan listrik)

Dian Wei: (tabok Xu Zhu) kepalaku bukan BaoZi!

Xu Zhu: maaf..

Jia Xu: (belom sadar)

Guo Jia: dimana yang mulia Cao Cao?

Dian Wei: astaga, yang mulia Cao Cao? Yang muliaaa? Dimana kau? Dimanaaa dimana, dimaanaa.. (reflek nyanyiin lagu Ayu Ting-ting)

Cao Pi: (jawsdrop)

Zhang He: (muncul bersama Cao Cao, langsung nyambung nyanyi) kemanaa, kemana, kemaanaa..

Cao Cao: hush..

Zhang He: (diem)

Dian Wei: yang mulia, kau selamat, syukurlah..

Cao Cao: ya, untung Zhang He bisa mengaktifkan genset, jadi kita bisa latihan.. Kita mulai sekarang sebelum bahan bakarnya abis!

Semua: siaaapp!

_**JREEEEENG...**_

Cao Cao: nah, sudah pada bisa kan? Lagu apa yang akan kita bawakan? Jia Xu, kau sebagai vokalis pengen lagu apa?

Jia Xu: hmm.. (mikir)

Dian Wei: Black Sabbath, yang mulia!

Cao Cao: harus lagu Indonesia Dian Wei..

Dian Wei: oh..

Jia Xu: hmm.. (masih mikir)

Xu Zhu: conto soto molom nyom nyom.. (makan BaoZi) *cinta satu malam nyam nyam..

Jia Xu: aku ga mau nyanyiin lagu itu!

Zhang He: (bunyiin krecekan kcreeekk..) jangan lebay deh Jia Xu..

Jia Xu: sapa yang lebay? lagian ngapain kamu bawa-bawa krecekan? brisik!

Zhang He: oh? ini? ini buat ngamen, (nyanyi) aaku tak mauu, jikalau aaku dimaduu..

Jia Xu: (tutup kuping)

Cao Cao: Zhang He, diem!

Zhang He: (diam)

Cao Cao: (pijit-pijit jidat)

Xu Zhu: gomono kolo bolo-bolo? (sambil makan pepaya) *gimana kalo bolo-bolo?

Jia Xu: (ngamuk) aku bukan anak-anak!

Cao Pi: (bisik ke Guo Jia) kenapa mereka milih lagu ribet amat ya?

Guo Jia: (angkat bahu)

Xiahou Yuan: panah asmara-nya om Chrisye aja.. (mentang-mentang hobi panah)

Jia Xu: ...

Cao Cao: Pi, Jia, kalian punya ide? (nanya ke Cao Pi dan Guo Jia)

Cao Pi: (nyikut Guo Jia)

Guo Jia: (nyikut Cao Pi)

Cao Cao: ...

Cao Pi dan Guo Jia: (geleng-geleng)

Cao Cao: kalo gitu angguk-angguk geleng-gelengnya Project Pop aja, gimana Jia Xu?

Jia Xu: maaf yang mulia, tapi itu yang nyanyi banyak, ga mungkin kita semua nyanyi sambil pegang alat musik, kasian Xu Zhu.. Bisa ngos-ngosan dia nyanyi sambil nge-drum..

Xu Zhu: (terharu)

Cao Cao: lalu, bagaimana?

Jia Xu: hmm..

Semua: (menunggu)

Zhang He: kenapa ga nyanyi lagu Iwan Fals aja? Nyanyiin Bento, ganti jadi Jia Xu, keren tuh!

Xu Zhu: pengen makan bento paket 3..

Dian Wei: jangan makan mulu Xu Zhu!

Cao Pi: kalo Jia Xu cocoknya nyanyi jaiya jaiya aja, secara sorban udah ada..qeqeqeqeqeq..

Guo Jia: iya, tinggal tambahin selempang di leher, trus nyanyi meluk tiang, Jia Xu Khan..

Jia Xu: ...

Cao Cao: (pijit-pijit jidat karena berisik)

Jia Xu: sudaaah, jangan becanda! Aku bakal nyanyiin lagunya Vidi Aldiano, status palsu, titik!

Cao Cao: (lega masalahnya udah kelar) baik, kita coba sekarang!

Mereka mainin Status Palsu-nya Vidi, Xu Zhu drummer, Dian Wei keyboardis, Xiahou Yuan bassis, Cao Cao gitaris, dan Jia Xu vokalis. Semua sudah pas, lengkap dengan gaya Jia Xu yang menirukan Vidi sampe ke gaya bibirnya.

Setelah latihan,

Cao Cao: pastikan semua menguasai lagu itu, Xu Zhu, perhatikan ketukan drum-nya, Dian Wei jangan lupa kunci nada keyboardnya, dan Yuan, ASTAGA YUAN! Jangan tarik-tarik senar bass-nya! Itu bukan panah!

Xiahou Yuan: oh?

Cao Cao: mengerti ya? Jangan bikin yang aneh-aneh, lawan kita itu ga cuma Shu dan Wu, ada Jin sama kingdoms gaje itu. Jadi, berusahalaah!

Semua: baiiikkk..!

...

don't 4get 2 review guys^^ thx, oiya, any idea 4 Jin? (*ditendang ke pluto) akh..


	9. Latihan di Jin

Kongming: (-_-")

Marisa: bibir Vidi, sexy khan?

Freesia: wa coba ni ^0^ hope u like it..

Rose: aaa.. gomeen, tapi lagu yang itu ada alasannya ga jadi wa masukin, baca komennya om Sima ya ^0^ (*dilempar ke kutub utara)

so guys, here is JIN, enjoy ^^

...

-JIN-

Hari kedua

Di depan kamar Xiahou Ba

Zhuge Dan: jadi bagaimana, kita dobrak saja pintunya?

Sima Yi: ...

Guo Huai: uhuk.. apa ga ada cara yang lebih sopan?

Zhong Hui: (naik darah) habisnya dari tadi tu anak sudah beberapa kali dipanggil kaga nyahut! udah pake ketok-ketok pintu juga, kurang sopan apa coba?

Sima Zhao: udah coba pake toa?

Zhuge Dan: udah coba semua!

Sima Shi: ...

Sima Yi: kita bisa terlambat ni, bisa-bisa ga jadi dikasi pinjam sama Ahmad Dhani studionya..

Sima Zhao: kita dobrak rame-rame?

Semua: (siap-siap angkat satu kaki dan ngarahin ke pintu kamar Xiahou Ba)

Wang Yuanji: (baru datang) eeeh.. tunggu, tunggu, mo ngapain ini?

Semua: melakukan tendangan maut!

Wang Yuanji: jangan gitu, ga sopan! Deng Ai, kamu punya ide?

Deng Ai: aaa.. gimana kalo saya pinjem itu jepitan rambutnya nona Yuanji sebentar?

Wang Yuanji: ini? Buat apaan? (ngasi jepitannya)

Deng Ai: buat ginian (ngilik-ngilik lobang konci kamarnya Xiahou Ba – awas, dia bakat nyolong!)

KLEK!

Deng Ai: nah, kebuka khan?

Semua: (kagum)

Semua: XIAHOU BAAAAAA! BANGUUUUUNNNN!

Xiahou Ba: hhoooaaahhmm...

Zhong Hui: (lempar piao) HOI!

Xiahou Ba: (kaget) alamakjang! Sakit tau!

Zhong Hui: loe pikir ini jam berapa hah? Sana cepat mandi! Ga sopan banget harus ditungguin tuan Sima Yi!

Xiahou Ba: eerr.. iya, iya, ga usah sampe lempar benda jelek itu segala dong, sakit tau (elus-elus pantat)

Zhong Hui: benda jelek? (siap-siap lempar piao lagi)

Sima Yi: sudah Hui, dan kamu Ba, cepetan sana mandi, kalo ga ditinggal!

Xiahou Ba: aa? Jangan ditingggal, iya, iya aku mandi sekarang!

...

**Perjalanan menuju Studio Republik Cinta..**

Wang Yuanji: naek apaan kesananya?

Sima Yi: naek yang biasa aja, Alphard.

Semua: (masuk mobil)

Wang Yuanji: (idupin mesin mobil) baik, siap semua?

Semua: siaapp!

Sima Zhao: (bisik ke Wang Yuanji) istriku, jangan ngebut ya, inget, ada ayah.

Wang Yuanji: aku tau.

Sima Yi: (duduk tenang dibarisan no 2 di tengah-tengah Sima Shi dan Deng Ai)

Zhong Hui: oi geser sana, sempit tau! (karena duduk pailing pojok di belakang, dorong Guo Huai yang duduk disebelahnya)

Guo Huai: uhuukk.. tapi ini juga udah ga bisa geser..

Zhuge Dan: gaaahh, sanaan dikit napa? Pengap gue, pengaaap! (bales dorong Guo Huai ke arah Zhong Hui)

Xiahou Ba: aaa..(nempel di pojokan)

Zhong Hui: (ga rela ditempelin Guo Huai) gue bilang geser, Huai!

Guo Huai: ... (kedorong ke arah Zhuge Dan)

Zhuge Dan: (dorong balik) gyaaahhh... situuuu...

Zhong Hui: hhhnngghhh... (nahan dorongannya Zhuge Dan)

Zhuge Dan: hhhnnnggghh... (tetep dorong kuat-kuat)

Guo Huai: ohhookk..(kejepit)

Xiahou Ba: ... tuan Sima Yi, aku pindah ke depan ya, ke sebelah kak Sima Shi..

Sima Yi: disini udah penuh, memangnya kenapa? (liat ke bangku belakang, jawsdrop liat nasib Guo Huai)

Deng Ai: sudah kamu disana aja, pojokan kan aman..

Xiahou Ba: (kecewa)

BIP BIP BIP (telepon masuk)

Sima Yi: halo? Oya, mas Dhani? Apa? Mo pergi? Trus studionya gimana? Aaa, begitu.. baik, baik, aku mengerti, ya, ya, ha? Cuma sampe sore bolehnya? Yaah, hm..hm..ya? Oo, gitu, iya deh, oke, ya, makasi ya, yoa..

Semua: ...

Sima Yi: menantu! Ngebut! Kita harus buru-buru!

Wang Yuanji: baiikk!

Sima Zhao: (reflek pasang sabuk pengaman)

Wang Yuanji: (injek gas dalam-dalam)

Semua: (ketarik ke belakang)

Wang Yuanji: (banting setir ke kiri)

Semua: (miring ke kiri)

Deng Ai: ... (kedorong Sima Yi dan Sima Shi)

Xiahou Ba: eehhhkk.. (kedorong Zhuge Dan, Guo Huai dan Zhong Hui)

Zhong Hui: (semangat miringin badan kekiri)

Wang Yuanji: (banting setir ke kanan)

Semua: (ikut miring ke kanan)

Sima Shi: ... (kedorong Sima Yi dan Deng Ai)

Zhong Hui: aaarrrhhhh... (kedorong Guo Huai, Zhuge Dan dan Xiahou Ba)

Xiahou Ba dan Zhuge Dan: (semangat miringin badan ke kanan)

Guo Huai: uhhuukk..

Wang Yuanji: (ngerem mendadak)

Semua: (kedorong kedepan)

Guo Huai: (mulai pucat)

Wang Yuanji: (banting setir ke kekiri)

Wang Yuanji: (banting setir ke kanan)

Guo Huai: hooeekkkhh..(muntah)

Zhong Hui: jiaaahhh, sana, sana, issshhh.. (nendang-nendang Guo Huai ke arah Zhuge Dan)

Zhuge Dan: waaa, jangan kesini, sana, sana, (dorong Guo Huai ke deket Zhong Hui)

Guo Huai: (ga sadarkan diri, nempel ke Zhong Hui)

Zhong Hui: iiyyaaaaiii... (dorong balik muka Guo Huai ke Zhuge Dan)

Zhuge Dan: nyaaahhhhh...

Sima Shi: kalau masih berisik kubunuh kalian!

Zhong Hui dan Zhuge Dan: (diem sambil tetep nahan kepala Guo Huai supaya ga deket-deket ke arahnya)

...

**Sampai di studio Republik Cinta, sebelum latihan dimulai..**

Sima Shi, Wang Yuanji, Zhong Hui dan Xiahou Ba: (duduk nonton sekalian jadi pengamat)

Sima Yi: sudah siap semua?

Deng Ai: sudah, yang mulia

Sima Yi: Guo Huai?

Guo Huai: uhhukkk.. ya, yang mulia?

Sima Yi: kamu kuat mainnya kan?

Guo Huai: ku..kuat, yang mulia..uhhukk..

Sima Yi: baik, sekarang atur posisi, (pegang mike buat nyanyi)

Sima Zhao: (pegang gitar)

Zhuge Dan : (pegang bass)

Deng Ai: (pegang keyboard)

Guo Huai: ...

Sima Yi: kenapa Huai? Sana ke posisimu..

Guo Huai: ta..tapi.. yang mulia.. yang.. yang tersisa cuman itu (nunjuk drum)

Sima Yi: (jawsdrop) o, kamu ga kuat ya, ya udah, ganti posisi! (pegang keyboard)

Zhuge Dan: (pegang gitar)

Sima Zhao: (pegang bass)

Deng Ai: (pegang drum)

Guo Huai: ...

Sima Yi: kenapa lagi Huai?

Guo Huai: ma..maaf yang mulia, tapi yang kesisa cuman itu.. (nunjuk mike buat nyanyi)

Sima Shi: ayah, yang bener saja, masa Huai yang nyanyi? Nanti tiap satu bait dia batuk, mana bisa menang?

Sima Yi: o iya, ya sudah, kalo gitu kau ganti posisi denganku,

Lalu mereka latihan otodidak (*belajar sendiri)

...

**Pemilihan lagu..**

Sima Yi: lagu apa ya..?

Sima Zhao: Roman Picisan-nya Dewa aja..

Sima Yi: (mikir)

Deng Ai: gimana kalo Penguasa-nya Iwan Fals?

Sima Yi: ... liriknya ada berilah aku uang, berilah aku uangnya...

Zhuge Dan: Bunga Terakhir-nya Romeo aja

Sima Yi: sapa yang mo niup terompetnya?

Semua: (ga ada yang mau)

Guo Huai: gimana kalo Papa Rock and Roll-nya The Dance Company?

Sima Yi: oke, kita coba itu

(mainin lagu Papa Rock and Roll)

Sima Yi: Shi, Ba, Hui, menantu, bagaimana?

Sima Shi: (angkat 2 jempol)

Xiahou Ba dan Zhong Hui: (tepuk tangan)

Wang Yuanji: menurutku bagus, ayah mertua..

Sima Yi: (puas) kalau begitu kita latihan lagi sampai sore, fuwahahahah, pasti si kumis lele itu kalah, fuwahahahah,

Semua: ...

Sima Yi: menantu, cepet kirim ke panitia

Wang Yuanji: baiikk..

Sima Yi: fuwahahahah...

...

Fuwahahahah jgn lpa review ya^^ makasi..


	10. Latihan di Others

freesia: ahahaha.. (*ge er mode ON)

angry nazar: kmu Kongming bukan? (*curiga mode ON) ganti nick kah? (*dikipas ke kutub selatan karena sok tau) aaa..gomeen, tadinya mo masukin ide Kongming, tapi.. baca komennya mas Yuan Shao ya ^^

roses: aaa ini dia, hope u like it ^^

marisa: ^^

sakurami: (*dibacot karena SKSD) salam knal, makasi udh suka ^0^

tanpanama: uhhuyy..

* * *

><p>-OTHERS-<p>

Hari kedua

**Didepan rumah Dong Zhuo**

Dong Zhuo: gimana ni, ujan, jadi pergi ga..?

Lu Bu: emang knapa kalo ujan?

Dong Zhuo: yah, kalo ujan kan basah.. (muka polos)

Diao Chan: (sweatdrop)

Lu Bu: (bete) kamu ga niat ya?

Dong Zhuo: bukan gitu, tempatnya si Meng khan jauh, mana ujan, bechek, ga ada ojhek (Cinta Laura mode ON)

Diao Chan: (jawsdrop)

Lu Bu: hoi! loe ga niat apa ga mao apa ga pengen si? ooo seneng ya kalo kita kalah sama kingdom-kingdom ingusan itu?

Dong Zhuo: kingdom ingusan? baru ya? (ngebayangin sebuah kingdom yang ingusan meler-meler gaje)

Diao Chan: (tepok jidat)

Lu Bu: (emosi) bukan, terong! dasar terong! susah ngomong ama loe!

Dong Zhuo: kamu jadi anak koq durhaka gitu? gue kutuk jadi panci ntar, trus gue pake buat nanak nasi, biar kepanasan loe!

Lu Bu: ape loe? loe khan cuman bapak angkat, inget ya, b-a-p-a-k a-n-g-k-a-t, bersyukur sama dewa loe masi gue kasi kesempatan narik napas! cih, kalo ga ada turnamen gaje gini udah gue pites loe sampe seupil! tau upil ga? niii, upil ni, upiill.. (korek upil, trus nyodorin ke muka Dong Zhuo *jorok mode ON)

Dong Zhuo: apaan? mo adu upil? niiihh... (korek upil juga, trus nempelin ke pipi Lu Bu *makin jorok mode ON)

Red Hare: ... hieeeh..(bos gue makin gila)

Lu Bu dan Dong Zhuo: (perang upil, lobang idung dah kembang kempis kaya kuda)

Red Hare: hieehh... (merasa tersaingi lobang idungnya)

Diao Chan: SUDAH, BERISIK! LIAT ITU LOBANG IDUNG DAH SEGEDE GABAN, GA MALU APA?

Red Hare: hieehh.. (heh? gaban? boss mami kejam dah..)

Dong Zhuo dan Lu Bu: (malu, pegang idung masing-masing, diem)

Diao Chan: (kesel) jadi pergi ga nih?

Dong Zhuo dan Lu Bu: iyaaa.. tapi kan ujaan..

Diao Chan: ya udah telp aja si Zhang Jiao, biar pindahin ujannya! dia kan penyihir..

Dong Zhuo: oiya,

Tat tut tit tat tit tiit tiiiit... (pencet nomor Zhang Jiao)

Zhang Jiao: halo, ya? mo mindahin ujan ya? wani piroo..

Dong Zhuo: ...

Zhang Jiao: alo? alo? alooo, alo Banduuunnng..

Dong Zhuo: (diskusi dulu sama Lu Bu dan Diao Chan) eh, wani piro itu apaan yak?

Lu Bu: masa itu kaga tau?

Diao Chan: ...

Dong Zhuo: apaan emang?

Lu Bu: ya malah nanya gue, loe pikir gue tau? Diao Chan, apaan emang wani piro?

Diao Chan: (tepok jidat)

Zhang Jiao: alooo, alo Banduuunng, sudaaah lama beetaaaa.. (mulai ga sabar kelamaan nunggu karena Dong Zhuo msih diskusi sama Lu Bu dan Diao Chan, nyanyi makin kenceng)

Dong Zhuo: eh cepetan, ntar kita disihir jadi kuda!

Red Hare: hieeh.. (sihir aja master Jiao, biar saya punya temen gila)

Diao Chan: ee itu dia nanya bayarannya berapa.. (takut disihir jadi kuda)

Dong Zhuo: oo, halo, Jiao, entar saya bayar pake credit card, no rekening kamu berapa?

Zhang Jiao: ogah, aku mau cash, bayar langsung..

Dong Zhuo: (nanya ke Diao Chan dan Lu Bu) eh kamu berdua punya uang ga? dia mo dibayarnya sekarang nih..

Lu Bu dan Diao Chan: ...

Dong Zhuo: ayolah, ntar aku ganti 2x lipat deh.. pliss..

Lu Bu dan Diao Chan: emang butuh berapaan?

Dong Zhuo: aduh, ga tau ni, eh tapi kan dia tadi nanya bayaran berapa ya? berarti bole nawar kan? kalo gitu kita kasi ala kadarnya aja yah, tapi jangan kasi tau dia dulu, ehehehehe.. (*muka licik mode ON)

Zhang Jiao: oi saya denger loh, kamu mo dikutuk jadi kuda yah?

Dong Zhuo: mati gue, eh, eh, anuu.. jangan gitu Zhang Jiao, ini kan demi kingdom kita juga, ya, ya? plis la, sekali ini aja, itung-itung nambah amal kamu..

Zhang Jiao: sorry dorry morry..

Dong Zhuo: (jawsdrop)

Lu Bu: sini biar gue ngomong, (ambil telp dari Dong Zhuo)

Zhang Jiao: ...

Lu Bu: oi, loe kasi ga? bayarannya gue kasi mie goreng rendang 1 dus, kalo ga mau, loe liatin daun pisang dibelakang rumah loe, itungin jumlahnya, nah umur loe segitu jam!

Zhang Jiao: (pucet, karena tau jumlah daunnya tinggal 1,5) eh, sabar Bu, jangan gitu donk, deal dulu la..

Lu Bu: BU? LOE KATE GUE IBU LOE?

Zhang Jiao: aduuh, maap, maap, nama kamu kan emang itu, duh, gini aja, Bu, gimana kalo mie-nya jadi 3 dus?

Lu Bu: ape? 3? ga! 2, itu dah modalnya, loe ambil ga?

Zhang Jiao: ya udah bang, saya ambil dua, bungkus deh.. (loe kate pasar Tanah Abang?)

**_Dan Zhang Jiao pun mindahin ujannya,_**

Meng Huo: (telp Zhang Jiao)

Zhang Jiao: ya halo, Meng?

Meng Huo: hoi, kenapa tempat gue jadi tiba-tiba ujan, hah? kerjaan loe kan? pindahin ga? kalo ga gue kirim gajah nih!

Zhang Jiao: hah? pindahnya kesana? bukannya ke Shu? i..iya deh, saya pindahin lagi..

**_Dan Zhang Jiao pun mindahin ujannya,_**

Yuan Shao: (telp Zhang Jiao)

Zhang Jiao: ya, Shao?

Yuan Shao: kalo loe ga pindahin ini ujan dari tempat gue, gue ganti batu saphir-nya sama batu apung!

Zhang Jiao: yaah, jangan gitu donk, kamu kan udah janji sama saya kasi oleh-oleh batu saphir..

Yuan Shao: pindahin ujannya ga?

Zhang Jiao: i...iya, iyaa.. (perasaan tadi pindahinnya ke Wu deh, kenapa jadi gini ya? *tampang heran mode ON)

**_Dan Zhang Jiao pun mindahin ujannya,_**

Lu Bu: (telp Zhang Jiao)

Zhang Jiao: ya Bu?

Lu Bu: loe bener-bener cari mati ya? gue bilang pindahin ujannya!

Zhang Jiao: i..iyaa.. (makin heran, karena tadi mindahinnya ke Jin)

**_Dan Zhang Jiao pun pasrah mindahin ujannya ke tempatnya, tapi ujannya udah jadi gerimis, nyaris berhenti. Zhang Jiao sujud syukur._**

Zhang Jiao: Jan, kamu kenapa ga turun ditempat yang saya suru?

Ujan: Jadi tadi pas yang dipindahin ke Shu, ternyata Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei sama Zhao Yun lagi bakar sate kambing. Zhuge Liang kipas-kipas sehingga ujan kekipas dan turunnya ditempat Meng Huo deh. Trus pas dipindahin ke Wu, ternyata bocah-bocah Wu itu (Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Sun Quan dan Zhou Tai) lagi main bakar-bakaran, ujan kan kasian, mereka cakep-cakep sih(*ujan gila), jadi turun aja di tempat Yuan Shao. Trus pindah ke Jin, ternyata Sima Yi lagi bersih-bersih pake kemoceng item (baca: kipas, red.) Gila, kipasan debunya membuat ujan jadi balik ke tempat mas Lu Bu. Nah terus ujan nyampe sini deh, tapi ujan udah ga berat, jadi pas turun di tempat kamu tinggal gerimis gini, hehehe, eh udah mo abis ni, baayy..

Zhang Jiao: baayy.. (dan Zhang Jiao pun berangkat ke tempat Meng Huo)

**Di tempat Meng Huo**

Lu Bu: semua sudah kumpul kan? sekarang mulai latihannya!

Meng Huo: tu..tunggu.. masih kurang 1 lagi, Yuan Shao mana?

Lu Bu: bukannya loe udah telp dia? telp lagi noh!

Meng Huo: (telp Yuan Shao)

Yuan Shao: hoaahhmm.. apa..

Meng Huo: kita latihan sekarang Shao..

Yuan Shao: bukannya jam 9?

Meng Huo: INI JAM 9!

Yuan Shao: loh? bukannya jam 9 malam ya?

Meng Huo: (tepok jidat) SEKARANG! BURUAN! DITUNGGUIN MAS LU BU NIH!

Yuan Shao: (jiper) i..iyaa..

**Sesi latihan, setelah anggotanya lengkap,**

Lu Bu: kita bawain lagu Afgan, Bukan Cinta Biasa!

Meng Huo: (jawsdrop ngebayangin suara sangar Lu Bu bawain lagu lembutnya Afgan)

Yuan Shao: itu bukannya pake orkestra? susah..

Dong Zhuo: lagunya Kangen Band aja, Yolandaaa..

Zhang Jiao: jangan, mending Kerispatih, dirimuu dihaatikuu Tak Lekang Oleh Waktu.. (suara fales ga jelas)

Yuan Shao: loe mending diem deh Jiao, (bisik ke Zhang Jiao) mana nyampe suaranya si Lu Bu?

Zhang Jiao: oke, kalo gitu bawain lagunya Kuburan aja, Lupa-lupa Ingat..

Lu Bu: loe kate gue pikun?

Meng Huo: anu, lagunya Gigi ajah, panas, panas, panas, panas badan inih..

Zhu Rong: (kasi es ke Meng Huo)

Meng Huo: (bengong) itu cuma lagu, istriku..

Zhu Rong: oh.. (balik kanan)

Diao Chan: bawain lagunya Nidji aja, kyaa~ Giriing..

Lu Bu dan Dong Zhuo: (deathglare)

Diao Chan: (diem)

Zhang Jiao: lagunya bang haji aja, Pujangga Cinta.

Yuan Shao: jangan, pasti kloningnya bang haji alias Sun Jian bawain lagunya bang haji juga, entar kita dituduh nyontek!

Lu Bu: ya sudah kalo gitu gue ambil kesimpulan kita bawain lagu Serieus, Other Juga Manusia! (langsung pegang mike buat nyanyi)

Meng Huo: (duduk dibangku drum)

Zhang Jiao: (ambil bass)

Dong Zhuo: (nyandang gitar)

Yuan Shao: (siap-siap di keyboard)

Dong Zhuo: (intro gitar)

Lu Bu: mungkin orang menyangka, ku tak pernah terlukaa..tegar bagaikan karang, tabu cucurkan air mata..kadang kurasa lelah, haus tampil sempurna, ingin ku teriakkaaan.. (*fales ga ketolongan)

Meng Huo: (nge-drum dengan ketukan super gaje)

Yuan Shao: (asal pencet keyboard pake 1 jari)

Dong Zhuo: (nada gitar ga jelas)

Zhang Jiao: (nge-bass dengan kunci nada kemana-mana)

Diao Chan dan Zhu Rong: (setress, tutup kuping, ini vokalis nyanyi dimana, gitar entah bunyi apa, bass nadanya kemana, drum ga jelas, keyboard juga ngabur.. kesimpulan: GATOT)

Lu Bu and the Gank: (nerusin perjuangan)

Diao Chan dan Zhu Rong: STOOP, STOOPPP!

Lu Bu and the Gank: (berhenti) kenapa?

Diao Chan dan Zhu Rong: GATOT, GATOT!

Lu Bu and the Gank: mana Gatot? siapa Gatot?

DIAO CHAN dan Zhu Rong: GAGAL TOTAL! BELAJAR DULU YANG BENER!

Lu Bu and the Gank: (patuh)

**Akhirnya jam 9 malam Lu Bu and the Gank sukses bawain lagunya Serieus dengan bener,**

Diao Chan: hoaahmm, pulang yuk, dah malem..

Dong Zhuo dan Lu Bu: iya,

Lu Bu: (*suara serak-serak bechek) semua, jangan lupa tetep pertahankan performanya ya, Other pasti menang!

Semua: yaaa! kita buktikan pada mereka di pentas!

...

gaje dah (*siap-siap dilempar) review ya, makasi ^^


	11. Persiapan

angry: oiya ya :D

rose: makasi, gimana kl yg ni?

yuri: haloo, long time no see.. gpp, gpp, haha, tp ni blm siap smua, chap depan tampilnya ^^

sakura: aaa, gomen kalo rada jo**k ya (-_-') makasi bgt ya udh diingetin, wa kadang emg suka lupa daratan kl nulis hihi, kelelep dah..

marisa: makasi juga, kmu bnr2 suka gan ning ya..? (entar kl wa dapet wangsit wa bikin dh story gan ning nya, kalo dapet wangsit lho ya)

aje: iyaaa ^^

freesia: arigatooouuuu.. ^0^

yak inilah chap paling gaje dari semua chap, semua ditumpuk jadi 1, tadinya mo bikin satu-satu, tapi berhubung wa lagi malezz ya jadinya gini dh (*dihajar massa) well, enjoy..

* * *

><p>-SHU-<p>

.

Zhao Yun: yang mulia, jangan dandan seperti itu, nanti didiskualifikasi!

Liu Bei: ha? (ganti dandanan)

Zhao Yun: itu juga ga bole!

Liu Bei: eh?

Zhuge Liang: benar yang mulia, dandannya kaya yang di DW 5 ke bawah aja deh.. kalo DW 6 ke atas anda khan tampan..

Liu Bei: ...

.

Ma Chao: Jiang Wei, kau liat stik drum ku ga?

Jiang Wei: loh? meneketehe.. kalo nanya senar bass ada ni..

Guan Suo: anu, tadi kayanya dipake paman Zhang Fei buaat..

Ma Chao: buat apaan?

Guan Suo: (ragu-ragu) mm..buaat..

Ma Chao: buat apaan Suoooo? (goncang-goncang badan Guan Suo)

Guan Suo: (ngomong sambil gemeteran - tiap kata bergetarrr) eee.. buaaat.. bakaaar.. kambiiing..

Ma Chao: tuan Zhang Feeeeiiii!

.

Guan Yu: (lagi konsen baca mantra sambil elus-elus jenggot) pangkas-engga-pangkas-engga-pangkas-engg..

Guan Ping: ayah sedang apa?

Guan Yu: (kaget, tereak sejadinya) GAAAA!

Guan Ping: gaaampar aja pake guling guling kasur kasur empuk bobo bobooo.. (kaget juga, tangan ke atas, latahnya kumat)

Guan Yu: kenapa kamu?

Guan Ping: (elus-elus dada, ngucap-ngucap)

.

Ma Dai: (lagi bikin kaligrafi naga buat spanduk tampil mentas)

Zhang Fei: waaa..tidaakk..jangan Ma Chao, jangaann..

Ma Chao: lepasin ga?

Zhang Fei: tidaakk.. jangan, Ma Chao.. hanya ini yang aku punya..

Ma Dai: (mulai mikir yang engga-engga, gambar naganya jadi naga mewek)

Ma Chao: lepasin sekarang juga tuan Zhang Fei!

Ma Dai: (penasaran, ngeliat ke luar jendela, sweatdrop liat Zhang Fei lagi pegang kaki kambing yang ditusuk pake stik drum Ma Chao)

Ma Chao: lepasin kambing itu dari stik drum kuuuu!

.

Guan Suo: ayah, apa ayah melihat Ma.. (cengo')

Guan Ping: kerjaannya Bao Sanniang tu (sweatdrop)

Bao Sanniang: ah, kakak Suo, gimana menurutmu? (senyum ceria)

Guan Suo: ...

Guan Yu: kenapa bengong begitu Suo, memangnya aku terlihat seperti apa? (*curiga mode ON)

Guan Suo: ...

Bao Sanniang: (kasi cermin) silakan, ayah mertua (senyum ceria)

Guan Yu: (liat cermin, pingsan)

Guan Ping dan Guan Suo: ayaahh...

.

Bao Sanniang: ayo, tuan-tuan semua, dicobain kostumnya (senyum ceria)

Liu Bei and the Gank: (nyobain)

Zhao Yun and the Gank: ...

Semua (kecuali Bao Sanniang): (jawsdrop)

Bao Sanniang: kyaaa~ lihat Xing Cai, mereka unyu banget yah?

Xing Cai: ...

Yue Ying: unyu apanya kaya gitu? pake baju ijo ketat dengan pita pink disana sini? liat tuan Guan Yu, sampe ke jenggotnya dipitain? Suamiku, ya ampuunn suamikuu, kumisnya juga dipitain?

Semua: aaarrggghhhh...

.

...

-WU-

.

Zhou Yu: hmm..

Gan Ning: gimana master Zhou?

Zhou Yu: sepertinya itu jalan satu-satunya (yang kepikir saat ini)

Ling Tong: sebaiknya disegerakan (mayat kali disegerakan)

Zhou Yu: kalo gitu cepetan bawa mereka kesini..

.

Sun Jian: mo ngapain kita disini rame-rame? dangdutan?

Semua: ...

Lu Meng: se..sebaiknya..aku pergi saja.. (merasakan hawa-hawa mengancam)

Zhou Yu: SEKARANG!

Gan Ning dan Sun Ce: YIAAA.. (ngeluarin gunting gede)

Sun Jian dan Lu Meng: ...

Zhou Yu: Lu Xun, Ling Tong, kamu bantu Gan Ning botakin Lu Meng! Sun Quan dan Zhou Tai, tolong Sun Ce gundulin tuan Sun Jian, jangan sampe lepas!

Sun Jian dan Lu Meng: ... (merasa terancam jiwa raga, siap-siap lari)

Zhou Yu: serbuuuu...

Gan Ning: hyaaa.. (lari ke arah Lu Meng sambil mengusung gunting)

Sun Ce: heeee.. (jalan ke arah Sun Jian sambil cetek-cetekin gunting)

Lu Meng: (lari pontang panting ke jendela sebelah kanan)

Sun Jian: (lari terbirit-birit lompatin jendela sebelah kiri)

Zhou Yu: kejaaarr...

Sun Quan: hajaaarr..

Ling Tong: seraaangg..

Lu Xun: bakaaarr..

Zhou Yu: hush!

Lu Xun: maaf, keceplos..

Zhou Yu: kejaaarrr..

.

Sun Jian: hosh..hosh.. (terpojok di jalan buntu)

Sun Ce: sudahlah ayah, TNI AD aja..

Sun Jian: (bengong) TNI AD?

Sun Ce: Terima Nasib Ini Apa aDanya.. (nyeringai sambil tetep cetek cetekin gunting)

Sun Jian: (pucet) sungguh..teerlaalu!

Sun Ce: Quan, pegangin ayah noh, Zhou Tai, bantuin Quan!

Sun Jian: (ngeliat Sun Quan sama Zhou Tai dah kaya vampir haus darah) TIDAAAKKKK!

.

Lu Meng: hhh...hhh..hhh... (tersudut di pojokan dapur)

Gan Ning: naaa..mo lari kemana pak tuaaa... (jalan mendekat dengan wajah horror)

Ling Tong: hehehehe.. (jalan mendekat dengan wajah sumringah)

Lu Xun: ... (jalan mendekat dengan wajah ga jelas – antara seneng sama kasian, bole dibilang seneng-seneng rusuh gitu deh)

Lu Meng: TOLOOOONNGG!

.

Shang Xiang: loh, mana mereka?

Xiao Qiao: bukannya tadi disini? suamiku, dimana tuan Sun Jian dan Lu Meng?

Zhou Yu: kabur..

Shang Xiang: kabur gimana?

Zhou Yu: iya kabur, dikejar anak-anak mo digunduli..

Shang Xiang dan Xiao Qiao: APAAA?

.

Sun Jian: kamu berdua bener-bener anak durhaka!

Sun Ce: tu kan Quan, kita berdua bukan anaknya, kita anaknya Durhaka!

Sun Quan: ternyata kita sudah salah ayah kakak Ce..

Zhou Tai: ... (dasar error)

Sun Ce: kalau begitu, lakukan sekaraaang..

Shang Xiang: hentikan, kakak! (tiba-tiba nongol)

Sun Jian: (serasa dapet kulit duren, eh duren runtuh)

Sun Ce: apaan si dek?

Shang Xiang: jangan gundulin ayah.. (puppy eyes)

Sun Ce: aaah, dia bukan ayah kita, ayah kita namanya Durhaka!

Shang Xiang: ha?

Sun Ce: dia sendiri yang ngomong gitu!

Shang Xiang: terserah, tapi pokoknya jangan digundulin, kasian..

Sun Quan: itu perintah master Zhou, Shang Xiang, demi negara Wu.

Shang Xiang: iya, tapi barusan diralat, katanya ayah and the Gank pake baju kaya Rama Aiphama aja, udah dijahitin sama Xiao..

Sun Ce: Rama Aiphama?

.

Lu Meng: ka..kalian..

Gan Ning: kikikikik...

Lu Meng: kalian..sungguh..teganya, teganya, teganyaa..

Ling Tong: jangan sok melas gitu deh master Lu Meng, ini kan demi negara Wu, salah sendiri punya mungka kaya Aragorn gitu!

Lu Meng: Lu Xun, kamu ga akan ikut-ikutan mereka kan? pliss nak, kamu muridku yang paling baik, lepasin gurumu ini yah? (usaha bujukin Lu Xun)

Lu Xun: eee..tapi.. (mulai goyah imannya)

Gan Ning: jangan banyak bacot pak tua! Boyan, jangan dengerin rayuan setan!

Lu Xun: (ngeliat Lu Meng tiba-tiba punya tanduk, ekor dan megangin trisula warna warni)

Lu Meng: Lu Xun, dengarkan gurumu ini, yang setan itu Gan Ning!

Lu Xun: (mulai bingung, kalo dilit-liat Gan Ning juga kaya setan bertato)

Gan Ning: sialan kamu pak tua, kamu yang setan! Boyan, aku malaikat!

Lu Xun: (beneran bingung, baru kali ini liat ada malaikat bertato)

Ling Tong: setan itu di Manchester!

Xiao Qiao: stop, stop, ada apa ribut-ribut? astaga, tuan Lu Meng.. (kasian liat Lu Meng nyudut-nyudut)

Gan Ning: naaa, bantuan datang, ayo Xiao bantuin pegang pak tua!

Xiao Qiao: lepaskan master Lu Meng, ini perintah Zhou Yu (ngeliatin surat yang ditandatangan Zhou Yu sebagai bukti)

Lu Xun: trus gimana? katanya harus diubah penampilannya..

Xiao Qiao: iya, mereka bakal pake baju kaya Rama Aiphama!

Ling Tong dan Gan Ning: ?

Lu Xun: aah, aku pernah liat di Google, iya ya, jadi ga perlu gundul?

Xiao Qiao: yup (ngangguk)

Lu Meng: (sujud syukur)

.

...

-WEI-

.

Zhang He: eeh, mba' Zhen Ji, itu sebelah sana jahitannya kurang pas, yang situ glitternya kurang, haduuh ini juga, kenapa bisa putus nyambung putus nyambung gini sih?

Zhen Ji: ...

Zhang He: jeng Cai Wenji, udah jadi berapa biji?

Cai Wenji: satu

Zhang He: aih, aihh, pigimana siih..? yang ini belom, yang itu salah, oh dewa, adooohh!

Zhen Ji: (pukul Zhang He pake suling) berisik!

.

Cao Pi: (masuk kamar Cao Cao yang lagi tidur telentang) ayah, bagaimana persiapannya?

Cao Cao: ...

Cao Pi: ayah, kok diem si?

Cao Cao: ...

Cao Pi: gawat, ayah udah ga bisa ngomong, ayah, hiks.. ayah, jangan matii.. (lari mendekat ke arah Cao Cao)

Cao Cao: ... (mulai bete)

Cao Pi: ayah, bangunlah, ayah.. wuaaaaa, hantuuuuu.. (kaget ngeliat Cao Cao mungkanya putih semua dengan mata ijo kaya timun tiba-tiba duduk)

Cao Cao: (ngamuk) dasar bodoh, kau merusak maskerkuuuuuu! keluaaarrr!

Cao Pi: baiikkk (keluarin jurus kaki seribu)

Cao Cao: (misuh-misuh mandangin tampang amburadulnya di depan cermin) dasar sial, mungkaku jadi berkerut lagi deh..

.

Zhang He: (lari-lari nyariin Xu Zhu sambil nentengin kostum buat manggung)

Xiahou Dun: oi, mo kemana?

Zhang He: aaa, apa anda melihat Xu Zhu tuan Dun?

Xiahou Dun: hm, lagi bajak sawah sama Dian Wei, kenapa?

Zhang He: aduuhh, bijimana siii, ga banget, ga banget, ga banget, hari gini masi bajak sawah? apa kata duniaa?

Xiahou Dun: ... kamu itu mo ngapain?

Zhang He: a? oo.. aku mo nyuru dia nyobain kostum buat manggung ini, yang jadi baru satu, kayanya ukurannya Xu Zhu deh.. (angkat kostumnya, kasi liat ke Xiahou Dun)

Xiahou Dun: ... (menganga liat kostumnya)

.

Cao Pi: yayank, lagi jahitin apa?

Zhen Ji: ini buat dipake manggung..

Cao Pi: oo, bagus ya, diglitter ungu, tapi kok.. (jawsdrop)

Cai Wen Ji: kenapa tuan Cao Pi?

Cao Pi: mo..motifnya kok..

Guo Jia: aaah! serius itu yang mo dipake? idenya sapa si?

Cai Wen Ji: Zhang He

Cao Pi dan Guo Jia: untung kita ga ikut.. ga bisa bayangin kalo kita pake kostum kepompong norak kaya gitu (hiks..)

.

...

-JIN-

.

Petugas pos: spadaaa.. misii.. ada kiriman buat tuan Sima Zhaooo...

Sima Zhao: iyaaa (lari-lari bukain pintu)

Petugas pos: (kasiin paket pesenan Zhao) paketnya mas, tandatangan disini ya.

Sima Zhao: (bengong pelototin petugas pos)

Petugas pos: (risi dipelototin Sima Zhao) ke.. kenapa ya mas?

Sima Zhao: ca.. cantiiikk..

Petugas pos: eeehhkk.. oi, saya cowo tulen ni! cepetan itu tandaterima ditangani!

Sima Zhao: (bengong) cowo ya? ditangani?

Petugas pos: ditandatangani, dodol!

Sima Zhao: ...

.

Zhuge Dan: (buka bungkusan paket)

Sima Zhao: hoi, itu punyaku!

Zhuge Dan: enak saja, punyaku!

Sima Zhao: punyakuu..!

Zhuge Dan: punyakuuu..!

JBREET! (sobek)

Sima Yi: (kesel) bajunya kalian sobek? ya sudah, kalian berdua ga usah pake baju tampilnya!

Zhuge Dan: (hiks)

Sima Zhao: tidaaakkk..!

.

Sima Yi and the Gank: (nyobain kostum tampil yang udah dipesenin Sima Zhao)

Sima Yi: (keluar duluan) serius ni pake ginian?

Wang Yuanji: kyaa~ ayah mertua jadi cakep kaya arjunaaa..

Sima Zhao: (buru-buru keluar dan kasi deathglare ke Wang Yuanji)

Wang Yuanji: aaa.. tapi suamiku Sima Zhao lebih cakep..

Deng Ai: (keluar, keliatan pas banget kostumnya)

Guo Huai: uhhuukk.. (keluar, kekurusannya jadi terlihat jelas)

Zhuge Dan: (ga keluar-keluar)

Sima Yi: oi Dan, cepetan keluar!

Zhuge Dan: ...

Zhong Hui: hooii cepetan! masalahnya apa sih, pan udah dijahitin!

Zhuge Dan: (keluar dengan mungka bete) dijahitin si iya, tapi jahitinnya ditempat yang sobek donk, masa yang sobek di daerah bokong, yang dijahit di bagian ketek?

Semua: (gubraaakkk)

.

Wang Yuanji: waah keren semuaaa..

Zhuge Dan: keren apaan, tu liat si Guo Huai

Guo Huai: (sibuk nutupin perut sama dada pake tangan karena tulang pianonya keliatan)

Sima Zhao: naaah, saatnya melengkapi kostum! niiii, silakaan (kasi topeng leak Bali ke masing-masingnya)

Sima Yi and the Gank: (masang itu topeng)

Sima Shi: ... (tutup muka liat 5 pasukan bergaya ala pandawa lima dengan kepala leak saling ber-haha hihi-ria)

Sima Yi and the Gank: semua siaaapp...

.

...

-OTHERS-

.

Diao Chan: (maksudnya manggil Lu Bu) akang, akaang.. ini rambut palsunya udah dikirimin jeng Zhu Rong, cobain gih..

Lu Bu: (megap-megap, suaranya abis setelah tereak-tereak waktu latihan)

Dong Zhuo: oya? sini akang cobain.. (kege-eran, kirain dia yang dipanggil akang)

Diao Chan: ...

Dong Zhuo: ini kan? (masangin rambut palsunya)

Diao Chan: (pengen muntah)

Lu Bu: (megap-megap, setress)

.

Diao Chan: (telp Zhu Rong)

Zhu Rong: ya, halo Zhu Rong disini, sapa disana?

Diao Chan: anu, ini aku jeng Zhu Rong, Diao Chan..

Zhu Rong: ya jeng, ada apa telp malam-malam gini?

Diao Chan: ee.. tau obat buat ngeluarin suara ga?

Zhu Rong: tinggal buka pintu kan? truss suru lari ke luar, kan gampang..

Dia Chan: (sweatdrop)

.

Dong Zhuo: (telp Yuan Shao)

Yuan Shao: hm, ada apa Dong?

Dong Zhuo: Lu Bu suaranya ilang ni, tau cara balikinnya ga?

Yuan Shao: (suara Lu Bu ilang? kesempatan emas buat gantiin dia sebagai vokalis ni) err.. udah coba beli obat batuk di kedai mpok Nori?

Dong Zhuo: udah, tapi dia malah muntah-muntah..

Yuan Shao: kalo gitu aku ga bisa bantu, ganti aja vokalisnya..

Lu Bu: (nguping dari belakang, langsung megap-megap ngacungin kepal ke Dong Zhuo)

Dong Zhuo: aaa ga mungkin ganti vokalis, kamu ga punya ide lain?

Yuan Shao: (bete) ga, telp si Zhang Jiao aja sana, minta dibalikin itu suara!

Lu Bu: (megap-megap suru Yuan Shao aja yang telp Zhang Jiao)

Dong Zhuo: katanya Lu Bu kamu aja yang telp, udah ya, ditunggu kabarnya ni,

KLEK! TUUT..TUUUT..

.

Yuan Shao: (pasrah telp Zhang Jiao)

Zhang Jiao: ya halo? mo balikin suaranya mas Lu Bu kan ya, wani pirooo..

Yuan Shao: wani piro moyang loe, cepetan balikin tu!

Zhang Jiao: saya ga bisa mas..

Yuan Shao: ga bisa gimana?

Zhang Jiao: iya ga bisa, ga sanggup..

Yuan Shao: gue bayar deh ntar, berapapun, sekarang balikin suara si Kecoa tu!

Zhang Jiao: iya, tetep ga bisa mas, ilmu saya ga cukup buat sihir yang gituan..

Yuan Shao: trus gimana? bakal kalah kita ni?

Zhang Jiao: coba saya tanya pakde Zuo Ci dulu ya

Yuan Shao: terserah loe..

.

Zuo Ci: aa, tolong bawain bawang merah 5 siung..

Diao Chan: (kasi bawang)

Zuo Ci: cabe rawit 15 biji.

Diao Chan: (kasi cabe rawit)

Lu Bu: (mulai curiga, tu bahan mo diapain sama pak tua ni)

Zuo Ci: merica bubuk ¼ kilo

Diao Chan: (kasi merica)

Zuo Ci: (aduk-aduk bahan, kasi ke Lu Bu) ni makan

Lu Bu: APAAAA! KAMU GILA YA?

Zuo Ci: tu, balik kan?

Diao Chan: horeee...

.

Diao Chan: waa, kereenn..

Zhu Rong: mantap kan?

Lu Bu: (elus-elus rambut palsu model Candil Serieus yang nongol dibalik helm kecoanya) ini emang yang paling sesuai sama kingdom kita..

Meng Huo: (sibuk ngaca di depan cermin)

Dong Zhuo: (ngepasin bagian perut)

Zhang Jiao: ...

Yuan Shao: apanya yang cocok? masa pake baju kecoa gini? warna kuning lagi!

Zhu Rong: apa kau bilang? bagus tau, liat antena item putihnya, ga bakal ada kingdom lain yang nyamain!

Yuan Shao: (misuh-misuh, tampang gue malah kaya nyamuk aides aegypty)

.

...

gitu deh, semoga menghibur, don't forget to review guys.. thk u ^^


	12. The Stage

Hai, wa balik lagi, entah kenapa kali ini ficnya jadi panjang ga ketolongan (*ditampar) abisnya bingung, kalo dibagi entar jadi garing, jadi ya udah disatuin aja (*keplaak)

angry kongming: makasi udah di fav ya?

rose: aaa.. arigatouuu..

marisa: makasii.. maap gan ningnya belom jadi-jadi, wangsit mas jono ga lewat-lewat (itu pangsit! *dihajar)

saika-chan: iroiro arigatou gozaimasu ^0^ dozo yoroshiku, makasi udah review fic gaje ini yaa.. makasi juga udah fave *hug

demon-san (*ditimpuk karena asal): aa gomen, wa panggil ravenna-chan aja, makasi ya, wa emang lagi suka menistakan para chara ini gara-gara ga punya PS 3 (*alasan ga nyambung, diburu semua chara DW)

not necessary: nama yang aneh (*dilempar galon) betewe, makasi yaa..

Last chap, maaf kalo gajee yaa..

* * *

><p>Malam itu di depan "Red Carpet", semua fans baik fangirls, fanboys, fanmoms, fanta (*keplaak) sudah menunggu. Satu persatu mobil yang membawa peserta yang akan tampil datang. Mobil yang pertama adalah yang membawa rombongan dari Shu. Cekidot..<p>

-SHU-

Zhao Yun: ayo Ma Chao, kita harus jagain yang mulia dari para fangirls (segera loncat keluar mobil)

Ma Chao: baiklah.. (ikutin Zhao Yun)

Guan Ping: oke, aku parkir dulu ya..

Zhao Yun: siip.. (langsung jagain mobil 2 yang ditumpangi Liu Bei and the Gank)

Fangirls: KYAAAA~ ZHAO YUUUNNN...! (mulai gila)

Fangirls: AAAAAA~ MA CHAAOOOOOO...! (makin gila)

Liu Bei and the Gank: ...

Zhang Fei: kok malah neriakin mereka si? (sebel dicuekin, padahal udah ngerasa keren)

Zhao Yun: yang mulia, ayo cepat, kami akan berusaha menahan mereka!

Liu Bei and the Gank: (masuk dengan sukses ke ruangan hall, karena ga ada yang minat liat dandanan aneh, norak, dan ajaib kaya gitu)

Ma Chao: ce..cepat yang mulia.. ugh.. (mulai kesulitan nahan para fangirls yang makin menggila)

Fangirls: KYAAA~ Abang Ma Chaoooo, AAAAHHH~ Kak Zhao Yunnnn...

Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao: (masi ga nyadar kalo Liu Bei and the Gank udah ga ada) y.. yang muliaaa.. cepaaat.. segera masuk ke dalaamm.. ughh.. (bertindak pariotik bagai pahlawan yang melindungi pimpinannya dari kepungan musuh)

.

Di dalam mobil 1

Guan Ping: nah, parkir disini saja, kita turun sekarang?

Jiang Wei: ya (buka pintu mobil, siap-siap turun, lalu tiba-tiba jawsdrop liat Zhao Yun sama Ma Chao lari-lari ke arah mereka dengan banyak bekas lipstik sambil tereak-tereak minta tolong)

Guan Suo: kenapa Jiang Wei?

Jiang Wei: ... (masih bengong)

Guan Ping: a.. ada apa..?

Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao: TOLOOONNG!

Fangirls: AAA, ITU MASIH ADA LAGI DISANA SISANYA! (nunjuk mobil 1 yang isinya ada Guan Ping, Guan Suo dan Jiang Wei)

Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao: (makin deket ke arah mobil)

Jiang Wei: (reflek nutup pintu mobil)

Guan Ping: (reflek mencet automatic lock)

Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao: (cengo') kok malah ditutup?

Fangirls: KYAAA~ Zhao Yuuunn, Ma Chaaooo, kamu berdua ga bisa lari dari kita kitaaa...

Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao: (pucet, tereak-tereak setress dan gedor-gedor pintu mobil dari luar) WOOII BUKA WOOIII! PIIINNG! JIANG WEI! OOOIII! SUOOOO!

Fangirls: (makin deket) AAAH kalian berdua makin imut kalo kaya gituuu... KYAAA~

Zhao Yun: JIANG WEI, BUKAAA...! (tetep gedor-gedor pintu dengan paniknya)

Ma Chao: DEMI KEADILAN, BUKA PINTUNYA GUAN PIIINNNG! (udah nempel-nempel ke jendela mobil saking setressnya digrepe-grepein)

Jiang Wei: eh, Guan Ping, buka donk, kasian tuh..

Guan Ping: tapi..

Guan Suo: kakak..

Guan Ping: kalo mereka nangkep kita juga gimana?

Jiang Wei: gini aja, nanti pas itungan ke 3, kamu buka automatic locknya, tapi tangan kamu tetep stand by disana, nah pas mereka bisa masuk dan aku tereak "SHU" kamu lock lagi, oke? Guan Suo, kamu bantu aku, kaki kamu tolong diarahin ke deket pintu.

Guan Suo: (ngikutin perintah Jiang Wei)

Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao: (masih tereak-tereak ribut dari luar karena para fangirls makin mendekat) OOIIII, KALIAN TEGA YA! BUKA PINTUNYAA!

Guan Ping: iya bentar, ga sabaran amat si!

Jiang Wei: siap semua?

Guan Ping dan Guan Suo: (ngangguk)

Jiang Wei: satu, dua..

Guan Ping dan Guan Suo: (berdebar-debar)

Jiang Wei: TIGAAA!

Guan Ping: (kaget pencet auto lock sambil tereak) GAAALI LOBANG TUTUP LOBANG PAKE CANGKUL INJEK INJEEKK...

Jiang Wei: (buka pintu)

Zhao Yun: (sukses masuk dengan selamat karena masih setia di depan pintu)

Ma Chao: GYAH? OI GUE BELOM MASUK, JANGAN DITUTUP DULU PINTUNYAAAA! (makin setress karena berada di bagian belakang mobil)

Fangirls: Tangkap Ma Chaaaaooo!

Ma Chao: FOR JUSTIIICEEE (lari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju pintu terdekat)

Jiang Wei: cepetaaannn!

Ma Chao: iyaaaa! (1/2 badan udah masuk mobil, kaki masih tinggal)

Fangirls : KYAAA~ kakinya abang Ma Chaooo (pegang kaki Ma Chao)

Ma Chao: UUUAAAAA... (nendang-nendang panik)

Guan Ping: tutup ga nih? (ikutan panik)

Jiang Wei: jangan! kakinya masi di luar! Zhao Yun, bantuin narik Ma Chao! Suo, kaki kamu!

Guan Suo: (niatnya bantuin Ma Chao, nendang-nendang ga jelas ke arah fangirls) sana.. sana.. sana, ya, jangan ganggu..

Fangirls: KYAA~ kakinya Guan Suoooo...! (pegang kakinya Suo)

Guan Suo dan Ma Chao: TOLOOONG!

Jiang Wei: AAAH! ITU ANAK-ANAK WU DATANG! (nunjuk ke arah belakang)

Fangirls: mana?

Jiang Wei: SEKARAANG! SHU!

Guan Suo dan Ma Chao: (langsung ngelepasin diri dan masuk mobil dengan selamat)

Jiang Wei: (nutup pintu)

Guan ing: (pencet auto lock)

Guan Suo dan Ma Chao: hosh.. hosh.. hosh..

Fangirls: (marah, goyang-goyangin mobil Zhao Yun and the Gank) kita ditipu, awas kamu Jiang Wei, kalo ketangkep ga bakal kami lepas!

.

-WU-

Di dalam mobil,

Ling Tong: gimana nih?

Zhou Yu: (mikir, karena ngeliat kejadian tragis Zhao Yun and the Gank)

Taishi Ci: kita harus cari cara supaya ga bernasib seperti mereka..

Zhou Yu: sepertinya harus ada yang dikorbankan buat jadi umpan..

Semua: (melihat ke arah Lu Xun)

Lu Xun: hah? a.. aku lagi?

Lu Meng: tapi..

Gan Ning: Boyan kan sudah 99 kali jadi umpan

Lu Xun: (tersentuh, ngirain Lu Meng dan Gan Ning bakal bela dia)

Semua: makanya, dicukupin aja sekarang biar genap 100!

Lu Xun: (jawsdrop)

.

Fangirls, fanmoms: KYAA~ KYAA~ (tereak-tereak gaje nungguin pasukan Wu keluar)

Zhou Yu: gini aja, psst..psst..

Semua: (angguk-angguk)

.

Fangirls: KYAA~ KYAA~

Fangirls: ... (tiba-tiba diam, pas liat yang pertama keluar adalah Ding Feng, dengan pakean Rama Aiphamanya yang kaya layangan merah besar, bukan pemandangan yang enak diliat meskipun dia nempelin potonya Koike Teppei dimukanya)

Ding Feng: (sukses masuk hall)

Lu Xun: hore, hooree, berhasil, berhasil, berhasil! yes, yes, yesss! (tereak-tereak seneng dalam hati, takut ketauan fangirls, karena nempel di belakang Ding Feng)

Huang Gai: (keluar, jalan dengan santai sambil melambai-lambai ke arah para fangirls dan fanmoms)

Taishi Ci: (bisik-bisik dari balik baju) tuan Huang Gai, ayo cepetan, nanti kita ketauan..

Huang Gai: tapi wanita cantik itu tadi memanggilku..

Taishi Ci: (jawsdrop, pengen nyekek Huang Gai karena masih dadah-dadah ga penting ke arah fangirls dan fanmoms, takut ketauan nempelin Huang Gai)

Huang Gai dan Taishi Ci: (akhirnya masuk hall)

Taishi Ci dan Lu Xun: tosh!

Fangirls: (masih belum curiga)

Sun Jian: (keluar dengan gagahnya karena pake sunglasses item)

Fanmoms: KYAAA~ daddy Jiaaannn...

Sun Jian: (senyum sekadarnya, trus jalan cepet-cepet takut ketauan bawa Zhou Yu dibelakangnya)

Zhou Yu: (kerepotan ngikutin langkah gedenya Sun Jian)

Fanmoms: eeeh, bentar dulu daddy Jian, foto duluuu~..

Sun Jian: iya, iya, nanti ya, saya mo ke toilet..

Fanmoms: kyaa.. kenapa? daddy Jian grogi ya? sampe jalan sempoyongan gitu? kakinya gapapa kan?

Sun Jian: (nyadar kakinya Zhou Yu nongol dari balik baju, usaha nutupin dengan goyang-goyang badan) ee, ya gitu deh, jadi potonya nanti aja ya.. (langsung lari masuk hall)

Fangirls dan fanmoms: (mulai curiga) eh, anak-anak Wu mana ya? masa ga nonton kingdomnya sendiri?

Lu Meng: (keluar pelan-pelan, karena bawa-bawa Gan Ning di balik bajunya)

Fanmoms: GYAAA~ master Lu Meeeenggg... ikutan juga yaaa...?

Lu Meng: ii..iya.. gitu deh..

Fanmoms: kyaa.. salaman doonk, eh jadi gendutan sekarang yak?

Lu Meng: ii..iya.. gitu deh..

Fanmoms: iiih, kok jawabannya itu mulu? jadi gemeeess... kyaaa~

Gan Ning: (bisik-bisik) cepet jalannya pak tua, kamu mau bernasib kaya anak-anak Shu ya?

Lu Meng: (bisik-bisik) diem kamu, kamu itu berat tau!

Fanmoms: eh, master Lu Meng ngomong ama sapa?

Lu Meng: aaa.. ga ada.. tadi aku ngigo.. emang biasa gitu kalo grogi..

Gan Ning: (bisik-bisik) tuh kan ampir ketauan!

Lu Meng: ITU KAN GARA-GARA KAMU!

Fanmoms: (bengong karena tiba-tiba Lu Meng tereak sendiri)

Lu Meng: maap, maap, ngigonya kumat. (nerusin jalan ke arah hall)

Fanmoms: (tiba-tiba denger bunyi-bunyi lonceng gitu tiap Lu Meng melangkah) loh, kok master Lu Meng bunyi-bunyi, ya? kaya bunyi lonceng? yang make lonceng kan biasanya Gan Ning? aaah.. beneran itu Gan Niiing! (ngeliat rambut landaknya Gan Ning nongol dibelakang Lu Meng)

Fangirls: apa? manaaaa?

Fanmoms: itu! nempeli master Lu Meng, aaarrggh, kita ditipuuu.. (kesadaran yang terlambat karena Lu Meng dan Gan Ning sukses masuk hall)

Fangirls dan fanmoms: (naik darah) dasar nakaaall, awas ya!

Zhou Tai dan Ling Tong: (pucet, karena masih di dalam mobil)

Ling Tong: kita ketauan! sialan landak bertato itu, benar-benar minta diselepet pake nunchaku! Kalo kita gagal masuk itu gara-gara dia!

Zhou Tai: ...

.

Zhou Yu: (ngecek pasukan) eh, mana Ling Tong dan Zhou Tai?

Semua: ...

Lu Meng: anu, tadi kita nyaris ketauan, gara-gara bocah bertato ini (nunjuk Gan Ning), kayanya fangirls itu jadi curiga gitu deh..

Gan Ning: kamu yang teriak tadi pak tua!

Lu Meng: itu kan gara-gara kamu!

Sun Jian: sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar, kita harus memikirkan cara menolong mereka!

.

Fangirls: (merubung deket mobil Wu)

Zhou Tai: ...

Ling Tong: oi gimana caranya ni..

Fangirls: heey, siapa yang masi didalem? hayo pada ngaku!

Ling Tong: (pake suara palsu) i..ini.. Sun Shang Xiang..

Fangirls: berdua sama sapa? kamu didalem berdua kan?

Ling Tong: (masi pake suara palsu) i..iyaa.. (nyenggol Zhou Tai, maksudnya nanya Zhou Tai mo pura-pura jadi sapa gitu)

Zhou Tai: ... (suara palsu) sa.. sama Ling Tong (jujur amat)

Fangirls: APAAAA? KYAAA~ LIIING TOONG CEPET KELUAR KAMU!

Ling Tong: (tepok jidat) Zhou Taaaiii!

Shang Xiang: (buka pintu mobil) hey, cepet sana masuk hall, kakakku sedang menahan mereka!

Zhou Tai dan Ling Tong: (langsung ngacir masuk hall) makasi yaaa..

.

-SHU-

Zhao Yun: (ngintip dari jendela mobil) eh, mereka bisa masuk semua tuh..

Jiang Wei: mana, oiya, mereka dapet bantuan dari keluarga Sun ya..

Ma Chao: kalo gitu kita juga minta bantuan aja, Ping, telpon Xing Cai noh, suru bawa Pang Tong sama Wei Yan..

Guan Ping: (ambil HP)

Guan Suo: anu.. maaf tapi, rombongan kak Xing Cai tadi udah duluan, karena bawa spanduk..

Guan Ping: apa? jadi ga ada yang tinggal di istana?

Guan Suo: (geleng-geleng lemah)

Zhao Yun and the Gank: (pasrah)

.

-WEI-

Fangirls: KYAAA~ KYAAA~

Cao Pi: kenapa mereka berisik sekali?

Guo Jia: mereka emang gitu..

Cao Cao: (turun, langsung masuk hall)

Fangirls: (diem, liat kepompong glitter ungu jalan tergesa-gesa masuk hall)

Cao Pi: (turun)

Fangirls: KYAAAA~ pangeraaann..

Zhen Ji: (langsung pegangin Cao Pi dan ngacung-ngacungin suling, fangirls diem)

Guo Jia: (ikutan turun)

Fangirls: KYAAA~ Guo Jiaa (langsung beralih)

Cai Wenji: (langsung pegangin Guo Jia, fangirls sebel)

Xiahou Dun, dan Xu Huang: (turun)

Fangirls dan fanmoms: KYAAA~ tuan Duuun, tuan Xu Huaang..

Zhang He dan Jia Xu: (turun) aaa Zhang He~ wo ai niii...

Jia Xu: ... (aku ga dipanggil, hiks..)

Dian Wei, Xu Zhu, Xiahou Yuan: (langsung membentu blokade kepompong buat melindungi mereka)

Wei masuk dengan gemilang!

.

-SHU-

Jiang Wei: eh, eh, Wei juga udah masuk semua tuh..

Zhao Yun: kita gimana ni?

Jiang Wei: kita kluar aja yuk, khan kingdom Jin belom muncul, nah kalo mereka muncul para fangirls itu pasti perhatiannya kesana, jadi kita langsung masuk aja..

Ma Chao: ide bagus tuh, kita bisa sembunyi sementara dibalik pilar gede itu..

Zhao Yun and the Gank: (keluar pelan-pelan menuju pilar gede)

.

-JIN-

Fangirls: KYAAA~ KYAAA~

Sima Shi, Zhong Hui dan Xiahou Ba: (turun)

Fangirls: (menggila) KYAAAAAAA~ Kak Sima Shiiiiii... Mas Zhong Huiiii... Justiiiinnnnnn!

Wang Yuanji: (sibuk ngusir para fangirls)

Sima Yi and the Gank: (turun)

Fangirls: (kaget ngeliat sekumpulan leak merubung deket Shi, Hui dan Ba)

Zhao Yun: SEKARANG! SHU!

Zhao Yun and the Gank: (lari dengan kecepatan tinggi masuk hall)

Fangirls: (bengong) a.. apa itu tadi?

Sima Yi and the Gank: (lewe-lewe horor buat nakut-nakutin fangirls biar bisa masuk)

Fangirls: (ragu-ragu, antara penasaran sama takut)

Sima Yi: (ngipas jalan biar bisa lewat)

Sima Yi and the Gank: (sukses masuk hall)

.

-OTHERS-

Para kecoa kuning dengan antena item putih itu langsung bisa masuk karena para fangirls sudah masuk ke hall buat nonton, sampe-sampe Red Hare pun bisa masuk karena ga ada yang jagain.

.

.

-THE STAGE-

Daniel Manantha: yak selamat datang semua di acara kita, Kingdom Band Idols, di stage ini, masing-masing band kingdom akan nampilin penampilan terbaik mereka dalam membawakan lagu Indonesia. Sebelumnya, kita sapa dulu para dewan juri kita malam ini, tuan Fu Xi!

Fangirls: KYAAAA~ Fu Xiiii...

Daniel Manantha: next, nyonya Nu Wa!

Fangirls: (tepok tangan)

Fanboys: Nu Waaa...

Daniel Manantha: and then, master Taigong Wang!

Fangirls: KYAAAAA~ master Taigong Waaanggg... we love youuuu...

Daniel Manantha: all right, setelah ini yang tampil akan diacak urutannya, so who's gonna be the first? jangan kemana-mana, segera, setelah pesan-pesan berikut!

Fangirls: (ga sabaran) ga usah pake iklan! cepetan mulai sekarang!

Fanboys: (mulai lempar barang-barang karena ga sabar)

Daniel Manantha: a.. aduh.. he.. hey.. sabar donk.. iklan dulu, kan biasa juga gitu..

Fans: WE WANT NOW, WE WANT NOW, WE WANT NOW!

Fanboys: CEPETAN MULAI SEKARANG! (masi lempar barang-barang)

BLETAAK! Taigong Wang kena lempar galon air mineral.

Taigong Wang: (pingsan)

Fangirls: master Taigong Waaang, cepeeet kasi napas buatan (fangirls nyerbu kursi juri)

Taigong Wang: (ngebayangin bakal ada adegan horor, buru-buru sadar)

Fu Xi: (ngacungin pedang gedenya) semua! kembali ke bangku masing-masing, kalo ga acaranya ga jadi dimulai dan uang kalian jadi hak panitia!

Fangirls, fanmoms dan fanboys: (diem, balik duduk dibangku penonton)

Daniel Manantha: anda baik-baik saja master Taigong Wang?

Taigong Wang: (ngangguk sambil elus-elus pala)

Daniel Manantha: baiklah, sekarang kita mulai, master Taigong Wang akan mengacak urutannya, silakan master Taigong Wang..

Taigong Wang: (antara nyadar en ga, mencet tombol 'stop')

_Dan layar pun menampilkan:_

**First Performance: Shu**

**Song: Status Palsu (hit by. Vidi Aldiano)**

Liu Bei and the Gank: HEY! itu lagunya salah!

Cao Cao and the Gank: HOI, itu lagu kingdom kita!

Daniel Manantha: (nyadar kalo komputernya error, ato yang mencet tombol yang error karena abis dilempar galon, yang diacak bukan urutan tampil, tapi malah lagunya langsung ngomong) keputusan juri ga bisa diganggu gugat, pilihannya cuma dua, kalian tampil dengan lagu itu untuk menang, atau walk out untuk kalah!

Liu Bei and the Gank: APA?

Liu Bei: gimana ni Kongming?

Zhuge Liang: apa boleh buat, kita akan berjuang yang mulia, majuuuu...

.

Fangirls: KYAAA~

Liu Bei: (intro gitar)

Zhuge Liang: separuh hati denganmu, kujalani cintaku, berusaha tuk jadi keekaasiih..

Yue Ying: (deathglare Zhuge Liang dari bangku penonton)

Zhuge Liang: (pucet, tapi tetep nerusin nyanyi) aku menipu dirimu, kubilang cinta padamu, tapi dariku itu yang terbaiikk..

Yue Ying: (muka merah padam nahan marah)

Xing Cai dan Bao Sanniang: tenang nyonya Yue Ying, itu hanya lagu.. (nenangin Yue Ying yang udah kaya banteng marah)

Zhuge Liang: (tutup mata, takut sama Yue Ying) kau bukaan pilihaaan, karna kuu tak sedikitpuun, hasratku padamu, terpaksa, akuuu, mencintai dirimu hanya untuuuk status palsuu, setengah hatii, ku jalani cinta karna aku taak, suuka deenganmuuu..

Yue Ying: (angkat kursi, siap-siap lempar ke Zhuge Liang) AAARRRHHH...

Xing Cai dan Bao Sanniang: nyonya Yue Ying, sabar, jangan lakukan itu, kingdom Shu bisa didiskualifikasi!

Yue Ying: lepaskan, pria kumis lele itu telah membohongiku!

Xing Cai dan Bao Sanniang: (terpaksa mengamankan Yue Ying ke ruang istirahat)

Liu Bei and the Gank sukses ngebawain lagu Status Palsu, diiringi standing applause dari para penonton.

.

Daniel Manantha: well, that was Shu, gimana komentar para juri? Fu Xi!

Fu Xi: cukup bagus, lengkap dengan penghayatannya, pengalaman pribadi ya?

Zhuge Liang: tidak!

Daniel Manantha: oke, Nu Wa!

Nu Wa: hmm, kostumnya bagus, matching sama lagunya, good job..

Liu Bei and the Gank: ... (kaya ini dibilang bagus? setress emang nenek lampir ni)

Daniel Manantha: Taigong Wang!

Taigong Wang: (setengah sadar) a? iya, iya, idem aja..

Daniel Manantha: yak, next band is..

Taigong Wang: (pencet tombol stop)

_Dan layar pun menampilkan:_

**Second Performance: Wu**

**Song: Papa Rock and Roll (hit by. The Dance Company)**

Sun Jian and the Gank: APA? ganti lagi? ga konsisten amat si?

Gan Ning: bukannya kalian yang ga konsisten?

Zhou Yu: (seneng karena akhirnya Sun Jian bawain lagu rock)

Sima Yi: sialan kalian, itu lagu udah gue pelajarin mati-matian di rumah Ahmad Dhani!

Lu Meng: kamu pikir kami seneng bawain ini lagu?

Daniel Manantha: sudah, sudah, band Wu, kalian mo tampil ato mo pulang?

Sun Jian and the Gank: mo tampil!

Daniel Manantha: kalo gitu, cepetan!

.

Fangirls dan fanmoms: KYAAA~ KYAAA~

Sun Jian and the Gank: (naek pentas)

Lu Meng: (intro gitar)

Fangirls dan fanmoms: KYAAA~ KYAAA~

Sun Jian: papa memang haarus begini, sering bikin sakit haati..

Lu Meng, Zhou Tai dan Ding Feng: pappaa gak puulaang beibeh, pappa gak bawa uaaang beibeh..

All fans: (ikut loncat-loncat ngiringin musik)

Sun Ce: (dari bangku penonton) kan Quan, bukan ayah yang baik kan? ga pulang katanya..

Sun Quan: tapi kalo bawa uang katanya pulang kakak Ce..

Sun Jian: papa mungkin seminggu di Bali, nyari panggung sana sinii..

Lu Meng, Zhou Tai dan Ding Feng: pappaa gak puulaang beibeh, pappa gak bawa uaaang beibeh..

Sun Ce: set dah Quan, dia pernah ke Bali! kita ga diajak!

Sun Quan: nanti kita tagih! ato ga kita ancam bakal pindah ayah ke ayah Durhaka!

Sun Ce: iya!

Shang Xiang: (kakak gue udah gila)

Sun Jian: bukan alasan untuk lari, itu tuntutan profesi.. semua, kaki ke atas!

Lu Meng, Zhou Tai dan Ding Feng: pappaa gak puulaang beibeh, pappa gak bawa uaaang beibeh..

Fangirls dan fanmoms: KYAA~ KYAAA~ (tetep tereak-tereak gaje, gak ngeh kalo Sun Jian salah ngomong)

Fanboys: (ngikutin perintah Sun Jian, tapi tiba-tiba sadar) bukannya tangan ke atas yak?

Sun Jian: mama please, please don't be angreee, papa sibuk..

Lu Meng, Zhou Tai dan Ding Feng: pappaa gak puulaang beibeh, pappa gak bawa uaaang beibeh..

Dan Sun Jian and the Gank sukses menggoncang hall malam itu bawain lagu Papa Rock and Roll.

.

Daniel Manantha: itu Wu Band dengan Papa Rock and Rollnya, gimana komentar para juri? Nu Wa!

Nu Wa: (menganga)

Daniel Manantha: Nu Wa? hellow?

Nu Wa: a? ke..kereeen bangeeedd (love struck dikepala)

Fu Xi: tidaak, istriku tergodaaa! (setress)

Daniel Manantha: oke, Fu Xi!

Fu Xi: yah, meskipun kalian mencuri hati istriku, jujur aku bilang baju kalian bagus!

Daniel Manantha: Taigong Wang!

Taigong Wang: (seperempat sadar) ya.. gitu deh..

Daniel Manantha: (komen gaje ini) sudahlah, next band is..

Taigong Wang: (pencet tombol stop)

_Dan layar pun menampilkan:_

**Third Performance: Wei**

**Song: Kopi Dangdut (hit by. Fahmi Sahab)**

Jia Xu: horee.. dangdutaan..!

Sun Jian: (protes) itu lagu kita! masa dikasi ke dia?

Cao Cao: diem kamu, kalo udah tampil ga usah ribut, ga usah iri kalo kita ntar tampil lebih keren dibanding kamu (lewein lidah)

Sun Jian: oi, kurang ajar kamu ya.. (ngeluarin golok)

Lu Meng dan Zhou Tai: (nahan Sun Jian) tenang tuan Sun Jian, kalo bikin keributan ntar kita di-dis..

Sun Jian: (idung kembang kempis nahan marah) gue sumpain loe dijilet tokeeekk!

.

All fans: WAAA~ WAAA~

Cao Cao and the Gank: (naek pentas dengan kostum kepompong glitter ungu norak)

Xu Zhu: adoooh (jatuh gelondongan sampe ke deket drum, bulet si)

All fans: BUAHAHAHA~

Cao Cao and the Gank: (jalan hati-hati karena takut ngikutin jejak Xu Zhu)

Cao Cao: (intro suling)

Jia Xu: kala kupandang kerlip bintang nun jauh disanah, saat kudengar melodi cinta yang menggemah, terasa kembali gelora jiwa mudakuh, karna tersentuh alunan lagu semerdu.. (nyodorin mike ke penonton)

Penonton: (kompak koor) KOPI DANGDUT!

Zhang He: asoooy..

Cao Pi: mereka semua emang udah tua ya, terasa kembali gelora jiwa mudaku, hahaha..

Guo Jia: embeerr.. kepompong dangdut tua..

Jia Xu: api asmara yang dahulu pernah membarah..

Cao Pi: what? Jia Xu pernah jatuh cintrong?

Jia Xu: semakin hangat bagai ciuman yang pertamah..

Guo Jia: dia pernah ciuman?

Jia Xu: detak jantungku seakan ikut iramah, karna terlenah, oleh pesonah, alunan..

Penonton: KOPI DANGDUT!

Jia Xu: irama koopi daangdut yang ceriah, menyengat hati meenjadi gairah, membuat aku lupa akan cintaku yang telah LALUW!

Cao Pi: ow, bagusla, dia udah lupa..

Cao Cao and the Gank mendapat tepukan yang meriah karena sukses menghidupkan suasana malam yang semakin larut itu.

.

Daniel Manantha: well, that was Wei, gimana komentar para juri? Taigong Wang!

Taigong Wang: (masih nari-ni gaje dengan angkat jempol tangan trus diputer-puter)

Daniel Manantha: ...

Taigong Wang: (sekarang ampe kepalanya ikut diputer-puter)

Daniel Manantha: baiklah, Taigong Wang kayanya sudah menjelaskan secara verbal, sekarang Fu Xi!

Fu Xi: ajib dah, mantab!

Daniel Manantha: oke, Nu Wa!

Nu Wa: overall, bagus, saya suka glitter kostumnya, sapa desainernya?

Jia Xu: Zhang He Lawalatta!

Daniel Manantha: yak, next band is..

Taigong Wang: (pencet tombol stop)

_Dan layar pun menampilkan:_

**Fourth Performance: Jin**

**Song: Rocker Juga Manusia (hit by. Serieus)**

Lu Bu and the Gank: mampus loe! bisa abis tu suara!

Zuo Ci: entar kalo suaranya abis bisa panggil saya kok, tergantung bayarannya, ehehehe..

Sima Yi: ...

Red Hare: hieeh.. (kasian dikau tuan Sima yang ganteng)

Zhuge Liang: fufufufu.. kamu bakal kalah Sima Yi.. kamu ga bakal bisa nyanyiin lagu itu..

Sima Yi: (berdoa) dewa, bantulah hambamu yang teraniaya bin tertindas binti terzalimi ini..

Ganknya Sima Yi: aaamiinn..

.

Fangirls, fanmoms: KYAAA~ KY... (berhenti pas Sima Yi and the Gank naek pentas dengan kostum horror leaknya)

Sima Yi: selamat malam (penuh wibawa)

Penonton: ma..malaam.. (ketakutan karena dimata mereka yang barusan ngomong selamat malam adalah leak dengan muka horror, suasana jadi hening mencekam)

Xiahou Ba: kak Sima Shi, ini bukan malem Jum'at Kliwon kan?

Sima Shi: ...

.

Zhuge Dan: (intro gitar)

Sima Yi: mungkin orang menyangkaa, ku tak pernah terlukaa..

Penonton: WAAA~ (kagum denger suara indahnya Sima Yi)

Sima Yi: tegar bagaikan karang, tabu cucurkan air mata..

Zhuge Dan: (background gitar)

Penonton: (nyalain lilin, goyang kiri kanan serentak)

Sima Yi: kadang ku rasa lelah, harus tampil sempurna, ingin ku teriakkaan..

Zhuge Dan: (background gitar)

Penonton: (tepuk tangan riuh, suit suit)

Sima Yi: andai mereka tau, rasa dalam hatiku, lembut bagaikan salju dan menghangatkan kalbuu.. kadang ku rasa lelah, harus tampil sempurna, ingin ku teriakkaaaan...

Semua: (kompak nyanyi) ROCKER JUGA MANUSIA! PUNYAA RASA PUNYA HATEY! JANGAN SAAMAKAN DENGAAN PISAU BELATEEY..

Sima Yi and the Gank dielu-elukan karena sukses bawain lagu Serieus dengan suara indahnya tanpa cacad, suasana yang tadinya horror berubah jadi teriakan-teriakan histeris para fangirls dan fanmoms saat Sima Yi and the Gank melepas topeng leaknya untuk mendengar komentar juri.

.

Daniel Manantha: kingdom Jiiinn, komennya Nu Wa?

Nu Wa: kyaaa.. kyaaa.. Sima Yiiii... cruel handsome maaann..

Daniel Manantha: ...

Nu Wa: Simaaa... uuu, so sexyy...

Daniel Manantha: Fu Xi!

Fu Xi: (mangap-mangap sambil angkat dua jempol, suaranya abis, karena semangat ikutin Sima Yi nyanyi)

Daniel Manantha: oke, Taigong Wang!

Taigong Wang: (ikutan mangap-mangap karena suaranya abis juga abis tereak-tereak)

Daniel Manantha: yak, sepertinya komen positif semua, last but not least band is.. OTHERS!

.

_Dan layar pun menampilkan:_

**Last Performance: Others**

**Song: Suara (hit by. Hijau Daun)**

Penonton: kita pulang aja yuk, udah malem ini..

Lu Bu and the Gank: hoi! kalian pilih kasih ni, tega amat si!

Penonton: ga minat liat kecoa nyampur aides aegypty manggung!

Daniel Manantha: jangan gitu donk, mereka udah cape-cape juga..

Penonton: ga ada yang nyuru mereka dateng juga!

Daniel Manantha: eits, jangan salah, mereka dapet undangan loh!

Penonton: pasti kerjaannya author gaje itu, ya sudahlah mo gimana lagi.. (ga jadi pulang)

.

Lu Bu and the Gank: (naek pentas dengan pede)

Penonton: (tepok tangan sekadarnya ngeliat pasukan kecoa kuning naek pentas dengan ga indah sama sekali)

Dong Zhuo: (intro gitar)

Lu Bu: disini aku masih sendiri..

Penonton (tutup kuping denger suara sangar itu)

Lu Bu: merenungi hari hari seepi, aku tanpamuuu, masih tanpamu. bila hari esok datang lagi, kucoba tuk hadapi semua ini, meski tanpamuu ooo meski tanpamu..

Penonton: (mulai bisa nerima frekwensi suara Lu Bu ditelinga normal mereka karena Lu Bu nyanyi sepenuh hati)

Lu Bu: bila aku dapat bintang yang berpiijar, mentari yang tenang bersamaku disini, ku dapat tertawa menangis merenung, di tempat ini aku bertahaaan..

Penonton: (kompak) SUARA, dengarkanlah aku,

Lu Bu: apa kabarnya, pujaan hatiku..

Diao Chan: baiikk..

Lu Bu: aku, disini menunggunya masih berharap didalam hatinyaaa..

Lu Bu and the Gank sukses meninabobokan penonton dengan lagu lembut dipadu suara sangarnya.

.

Daniel Manantha: yak berakhirlah acara kita malam ini.. sms, polling internet serta telepon sudah kami tutup, dan berikutnya akan sege..

Lu Bu: hoi, komen jurinya ga ada ni?

Daniel Manantha: ha? belom ya?

Lu Bu: (misuh-misuh)

Daniel Manantha: baiklah, Fu Xi!

(ga ada jawaban)

Daniel Manantha: Fu Xi?

Nu Wa: lagi ke toilet

Daniel Manantha: oh, ya udah, kalo gitu, Taigong Wang! Taigong Wang?

Nu Wa: ... ssstt.. anak gue lagi bobo' jangan berisik..

Taigong Wang: kkrrrhh..krrhh..

Daniel Manantha: ...ya udah Nu Wa aja yang komen..

Nu Wa: nilai 8 ½

Daniel Manantha: ... dari skala?

Nu Wa: 100

Daniel Manantha: (gubraaak)

Nu Wa: becanda ding, mereka bagus kok, 8 ½ dari skala 10

.

-PENGUMUMAN-

Daniel Manantha: DAN, YANG MENJADI IDOL MALAM INI ADALAAAH...

Lampu: (gantian nyorotin Shu, Wu, Wei, Jin dan Others)

Penonton: (tegang)

Lampu: (gantian nyorotin Shu, Wu, Wei, Jin dan Others)

Daniel Manantha: adalaah..

Lampu: (mati)

Semua: HOOII PLDW! LAGI-LAGI BIKIN MASALAH KAMU YA!

Lampu: (idup)

Daniel Manantha: pemenangnya adalaah..

Lampu: (gantian nyorotin Shu, Wu, Wei, Jin dan Others)

Daniel Manantha: JIN KINGDOM!

Shu, Wu, Wei, Others: APA? JIN? KENAPA BEGITU?

Daniel Manantha: jangan protes ke gue donk, keputusan juri ga bisa diganggu gugat!

Shu, Wu, Wei: ga mungkin Jin! kalo Others emang ga mungkin menang, tapi Jin?

Juri: jangan banyak cingcong kalian, biar gimanapun yang menang itu Jin!

Sima Yi: sudala, akui saja kekalahan kalian..

Shu, Wu, Wei: TIDAAAKK..

Juri: salahin authornya yang nge-fans berat sama Sima Yi..

Shu, Wu, Wei, Others: HAJAR AUTHORNYAAAA!


End file.
